Chasing A Dream
by MyCurse
Summary: Lately, Kimi has been having a dream about a mysterious someone and doesn't know who. That's all I'm saying for now. read the fic if you want to find out. hehe. Completed. YAYEH...READ AND REVIEW.
1. Prologue: A Dream

_Hey people. This is my first story so go easy on me. I don't own Rugrats but the way. Just making that clear. The characters are all older in this fiction between the ages of sixteen - eighteen. So enjoy the story.  
_

_

* * *

_

Prologue –A Dream.

A young woman with long, flowing ebony hair was sitting silently on a swing. Wearing a gorgeous black dress and low black heels, which glistened under the light of the pale moon. Part of her long hair was styled in a bun held together by a pair of red chopsticks while the rest was hanged down just below her shoulders. Completing her outfit was a gleaming silver necklace that held onto a black opal shaped jewel. The night was young; the wind cool and fresh. A glow of golden light radiated from fireflies soaring around the area adding depth to the beauty of the atmosphere.

The lonely being was sorrowful; her tears flowed freely down her pale cheeks. Her eyes closed. She felt alone and empty deep inside but couldn't understand why. Shivering slightly, a faint sound of rustling grass seeped through her ears. Slowly she opened her eyes. The tears were stinging her cheeks, endlessly streaming along. The rustle increased in volume with every second sounding in a rhythm. All at once, a silent moment crept from beginning to end. Slowly she stood, knowing well that something or someone was behind her yet she wasn't at all tense or felt any feeling of fear. Quiet sobs echoed through the stillness of the night as she steadily turned around to see a young man dress in a black tuxedo with a black tie. His face conversely, hidden beneath obscurity. Quietly he motions towards her. With every step he took, her eyes widened, her heart pounding intensely. The feeling was exhilarating. Under the bleeding light of the white moon, the face of this mysterious person was about to be revealed.

"Who are you?" she asks, sounding timid and nervous.

Her tears lightly died and her sobs grew hushed as he came closer. She watched, chills of excitement rolling through within her as he was coming out of the shadows. From a distance, the hum of a ringing bell ricochet through the star-torn sky but she took no notice of it, as she was distracted with the very individual wandering for her. The young man about to step into the light, but the reverberation of a small soft voice drifted through her thoughts.

"Kimi" it whispers "Kimi".

The whole scene all faded in a haze of white.

"KIMI"

Kimi woke up to the sound of her name being screamed at her, becoming aware of someone shaking her. _"It was that same dream again,"_ she thought.

"What?" Her voice was carrying melodies of annoyance and frustration.

She was about to realize who the mysterious person was in her daydream and now lost her opportunity. Slowly she curved her head directing her gaze at a female teenager with brown hair.

"What is it Lil?" Kimi yawned.

"Class is over. It's lunch time"

"Fine" Kimi was definitely annoyed.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

Well that was the prologue. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will come up soon. Please Review. Thanks_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey people. I took this chapter off for a bit to edit as I found some errors. Anyways, here it is again. I was feeling that I didn't give you enough to go on to continue the story soooo...here is chapter one. Feel free to REVIEW._

_

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Don't tell me what to do.

Kimi and Lil were the last to leave the classroom. Both stroll out through the door only to see a parade of students walking about from all directions. Kimi stumbles through the hallways towards the cafeteria with her hands in her pocket and eyes showing fatigue. For some reason she was exhausted. Every muscle in her body just wanted to sleep and deep down she also wanted to just drift off into her fantasy to dream of him again. Kimi let her eyes wander over to Lil who was walking all casual next to her. She envies her at the moment wishing that she were wide-awake.

Lil notices how tired Kimi look and grows concern, "You alright Kimi? You seemed really tired"

Kimi turns to look at her, "I'm fine. Just not enough sleep and that last class was just really boring", letting out a small yawn. She smiles at Lil and hopes that her reason has reassured her friend. Lil smiles back and together they continue walking towards the cafeteria. Together they open the door only to see a piece of a sandwich soar right through. Taken by surprise, they slowly take a peek to see what was happening inside.

It was chaos. The whole cafeteria was in one big messy, massive food fight. Bits of food of every kind were thrown about in the air colliding with tables, walls but mostly students. There was not one student who wasn't hit with a huge chunk of some else's food. The girls could see at one table, their brothers getting involved with the whole ordeal. Phil and Chuckie were smiling with a look of determination in their eyes, especially Chuckie. Their cloths stained with all sorts of food. The girls could not help but laugh at the whole mess.

"Want to Join?" Kimi asks with sarcasm.

"No way. Besides its more fun to watch" Lil replies as both continue watching the scene before them.

"Hey guys, what's happening in there?" came a voice from behind them.

Kimi and Lil spin around, eyes wide as they were startled by the sudden voice. Standing behind them was a young man with purple hair with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, it's just you Tommy", Kimi spoke breathing out a soft breathe and feeling relief it wasn't a teacher.

"Apparently", Lil starts, "someone has started some food fight and the whole place is now a war zone" sounding annoyed with the whole situation. "I was really hungry as well" she sighed.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at what was happening. "Guess I lose the bet".

Kimi throws Tommy a puzzled look, " What bet?"

He chuckles a bit before answering her, "See, Chuckie was being bossed around by Angelica again. So he told me he was going to throw his tuna sandwich at her during lunch today. I bet him that I would be his slave just for this weekend if he actually did it. I'm guessing he did". Tommy just sighs after his speech knowing that he probably has to clean up after Chuckie this week.

Kimi and Lil laugh at the whole thing and continue monitoring the food fight through the door. "Don't be so sure yet Tommy. We don't know who started the fight. For all we know, it could have been Phil".

Tommy felt a glint of hope lift up inside him and smiles at her " Yeah, you're probably right".

"PICKLES, FINSTER, DEVILLE."

Tommy, Kimi, Lil all turn around shocked at the loud screaming of their surnames. Standing right in front of them was their vice-principal Mr.Pangborn.

"What are you three doing out here? It's lunchtime. Aren't uses hungry?" Asking all three.

Tommy felt his mouth move but nothing came out. His body became numb and he started feeling really tense to be standing right in front of his vice-principal. _"What are you scared of? You had nothing to do with this? _He thought.

Pangborn just continues staring at him like he was examining every little movement he made "Well?"

"Yes sir, um… we were just about to go in" stuttering between his words. "We just need to get something from…um… my locker" he gulps.

Pangborn just eyes him skeptically and then look over the young man's shoulder to see the two girls behind him. Both of them were also shaking but were able to nod their heads. Pangborn glares.

"Hmmm…Well get to it then or you'll miss lunch", finally saying as if nothing happened.

Still shaken Tommy replies back "Yes sir. Right away sir", and with that ran off towards his locker. Lil and Kimi just stood there for a while and then quickly follow after him.

Pangborn watches as the kids made a dash for the lockers scratching his baldhead, which glimmers under the bright, yellow light above him. "Hmm… weird kids. Must be something important." Just then, his stomach gave a low growl. Hearing this, he quickly whirls around towards the cafeteria door and opens it. The next thing he knew, he felt an icy, cold feeling smack right on his temple.

"What the?"

The cold dessert slowly drips down his face as he watches in shock and then pure rage at the whole mess that lay before his very eyes. He wipes off the ice cream off his forehead and shook off the bitter feeling on his head.

"ENOUGH", he screams that his voice echoed throughout the entire school for a few moments. Everyone in the cafeteria ceased what they were doing and turns their heads towards an angry vice-principal.

Tommy was breathing hard with his back against his locker. The girls had their heads bowed with their hands pressed on their knees to support them.

"That…was too close for comfort," Tommy said finally catching his breath.

Kimi at last stood up straight, "You said it, and I thought we were going to get caught back there"

"Yeah, but the funny thing is, we had nothing to do with it." Lil was finally up as well.

Tommy chuckles quietly to himself, "Yeah. I was thinking that in my head when Mr. Pangborn was staring down at me" he shudders a bit " Not a very good feeling". The girls just laugh at him and after a moment, he joins them.

Kimi stops laughing as she looks over Lil's shoulders and could see a friend of hers strolling towards them.

"Sup boot girl"

"Hey Z. What's up?"

"You want to hang out at the arcades after school today?" He asks in a dry tone.

"Yeah. That'll be great. Meet at the usual spot." A cry of enthusiasm could be heard in her voice.

"Alright then. See you when the bell rings" casually turning away and walking towards the cafeteria.

Kimi stood there on the spot and watched Z walk away. She seems lost in her own world. Lil notices, a smile appearing on her face. Tommy notices as well and just laughs barely audible to the ones surrounding him.

Finally, Lil breaks the silence, "So Kimi, I see you're still crushing on Z".

Kimi was suddenly brought away from her daydreaming with a tint of red slowly creeping around her cheeks. _"Do I like Z that way? Could he be the one from my dream? It's possible. Maybe he is the one from my dream". _Question after question ran through her mind. Her thoughts were troubling her and it didn't stop. Kimi began feeling lightheaded and felt her head spinning in turmoil. She shook her head to throw away the bombarding of questions floating about in her head and places a hand on her forehead.

"Kimi… are you alright?" Tommy grows really concern after seeing her like this. She appears to be in a dream-state. Receiving no respond from her, he gently places a hand on her shoulder. Her shoulder felt really tense and he could feel her shivering, barely noticeable, but it was there.

"Kimi?"

Kimi gasps, finally breaking away from her thoughts. Her eyes were wide open. She snaps her head towards Tommy. He did not like the way she looked at the moment. Sweat was streaming down her forehead and her skin was ghostly pale.

"I'm fine" sounding way beyond fine.

Tommy began to get irritated, "No, your not. You're sweating and you're breathing hard. That's not fine. You should skip the arcade today and go home or you'll get worst."

Kimi starts twitching, feeling the anger rise deep within her. _"Who the hell does TOMMY think he is for telling me what to do?" _

"I'm telling you now, don't go arcades. You should go home"

Upon hearing those last two words, Kimi finally snaps.

"Stop it…" Kimi Whispers to herself that was just audible to her two friends. She turns to face Tommy, her face filled with nothing but complete rage. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOR TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?" her anger finally released.

Tommy's face went blank, eyes wide with shock, mouth slightly open. Kimi just stood there not breaking her gaze with Tommy's eyes. Her fist clenched in a tight ball. A fury and rage that Tommy could see in Kimi's eyes frightens him a little and took a step back, his tense body smacking on his locker.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO?"

Lil watches in horror at the scene that took place before her very eyes with her hands covering her mouth. Not once has she ever seen Kimi so angry with Tommy before.

"Look I was just trying to look out for. You're not feeling well". Tommy finally spoke up.

"Well I don't need you to look after me. I can take care of myself". Kimi storms off, turning around once more flashing Tommy an I-HATE-YOU glare before heading for the door that led outside to the school grounds.

Tommy and Lil were glued on their spot, still shocked to what just happened. Neither wanted to make a sound or move. Both were motionless as never has either of them seen Kimi lose it like that before, not even at Chuckie. Sure, she gets angry now and then, but not as bad or as terrifying as this.

Lil was worried now especially for Tommy. Kimi actually just blew up in his face. She motions her eyes to look at him. His head was bowed down and his eyes crunched up like his he was frustrated with himself or someone else. _"Why does she have to be so stubborn? Did I push her to far?"_ His mind was overflowing with continuous questions. To him, these were non-stop riddles. He slowly clenches his fist. His knuckles started to go pale, his veins starting to emerge.

"Tommy?" Lil spoke out quietly.

Tommy slowly lifts his clenched fist forward, slams it hard right down on his locker making a small dent and then walks away.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

Well there's chapter one. Tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW. I'll put up next chapter soon. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 2

_Well here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like the story so far. By the way, if you want to imagine how they look like, imagine them in the season one style drawing but older. Honestly, I preferred that drawing then the later seasons except for Phil and Lil. Also, I think the style at how i wrote this chapter change a bit. I don't know really. So if you've read the first two and this one, tell me if you see a difference on the way i wrote this and the ones before and tell if it's an improvement or not. Thanks. Enjoy the chapter._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 2 – Not well.

The tension in the atmosphere that looms over Kimi and Tommy could easily be cut with a knife, even a blunt knife. Freedom was in reach for Lil as it was the final class of the day. Unfortunately for her, her wishes to end the day with a carefree feeling was not in her favor as she shares the final subject with two friends who were blasting each other with death glares with her caught in the very middle. Neither one wants to say anything to one another. Lil just desires the day to end. Being caught in the middle of this argument was frustrating and nerve-racking. It was all so stupid to her. _"I wish one of them would just apologize to one another." _She was really getting annoyed.

She tosses her head towards the clock. "Only a minute left", she whispers to herself with relief. She watches, as the long black arm did nothing. Her thoughts were screaming inside her mind, _"come on, come on. I want this to end." _She brings her hand and arms to her cheeks to lean on while the other lay on her desk drumming furiously causing her irritation to increase.

"Tick-tock-tick-tock-tiCK-toCK- TICK-TOCK." The sound was increasing with every long, passing second and her patience was running thin. Her gaze never left the clock, as the black fingers remain motionless.

Finally averting her gaze away from the clock to take her mind off time, she turns to see if the two had finish destroying each other mentally. At least it wasn't physical. Tommy had his arms cross with his eyes close not even considering of apologizing to Kimi. Lil switches her eyes to Kimi who was staring outside the window in complete boredom as if nothing has happened. Her cheeks resting on her hand while her fingers twirl about, playing with her lavender hair. Lil was now angry with the both of them. _"Why do they both have to be so stubborn?"_

She gradually brings her face back to stare at the annoying clock. It still hasn't moved an inch. _"Oh come on. PLEASE. I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE." _Her eyes lift with excitement as the frozen black needle starts shaking. "Yes" she quietly thought. The black indicator keeps shaking but remains stationary. It's like time itself was making fun of her and enjoys making her completely wretch. If Lil wasn't as irritated before, she was now as cold sweat starts to slowly drip down her brow. Anger was slowly bubbling its way out. "Come on, come on. Move." It still didn't move.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, JUST HIT THE 12 ALREADY" she screams out of anger slamming her hands down hard on the desk, the noise echoing throughout the entire classroom.

Everything, and everyone stops in dead silence. The teacher, the students, even Tommy and Kimi turns towards her direction in complete shock to her sudden outburst.

"Is there something wrong Miss Deville?" the teacher asking gently.

Lil looks up to meet her teacher's hazelnut eyes. "YES, THERE IS. FIX…"

She was about to say something more until she notices everyone's gaze was still focus on her. Finally realizing her error, her face blushes a scarlet red and quickly sits back down on the cold, wooden chair in complete silence. The tension was now even way worst for her then before, as she felt incredibly embarrass. Kimi and Tommy shot her a worried look and met each others gaze for a moment. Realizing that they were still not on speaking terms they toss their heads away from each other's eyes. At that instant, the familiar ringing sound of the school bell went off.

As everyone got up to leave, the teacher stops Lil.

"Miss Deville, could I please have a word with you." He was not sounding at all please.

Lil just groans and walks towards her teacher. Kimi and Tommy were the only ones left in the room apart from them. They both sat there just staring at each other for a minute before turning their heads away in guilt knowing completely well that they probably had something to do with Lil's random outburst. They slowly grab their bags and walk out of the room, neither one saying a word or even making a sound.

Tommy and Kimi were leaning on the cream colour wall, waiting by the door for their friend to come out. The sound of a thriving thunder could be heard flowing through the air, echoing throughout the halls easily overlapping the silence between the two teens. Rain could be heard hammering outside the school doors. A slight cool breeze made its way through the gaps of every window and every door that led to the external world. Neither one cared however, about the chilling feeling creeping across their skin as an aura of guilt looms around the both of them. Even though it may not seem like it, Tommy and Kimi felt responsible for involving Lil in their stupid argument. Every now and then they would exchange awkward glances at one another, the tension still between them. At one point however, Tommy perceives Kimi to be shivering, and coughing and could have sworn he saw a portion of sweat rolling down her forehead, though it was all barely noticeable.

Finally, the door opens and their teacher walks out wearing a long, brown trench coat over his clothes while carrying his belongings under his arm, and a black umbrella held in the other arm. He walks towards the door and heads outside shouting at them, "See you tomorrow", through the cold rain just before the door slams shut.

Lil strolls out, arms cross with her eyes closes and a frown drawn on her face. She wasn't at all content. Tommy got off the wall, uneasy to ask her anything, scared to how she would react to it. Noticing this, Kimi just rolls her eyes before facing her now aggravated friend.

"Lil, is everything all right?" she asks in concern.

Lil's eyebrows starts jerking in frustration, "Am I all right? You're asking me if I'm alright?" She was sounding really irritated with her eyes still shut. "Let's see, I screamed in class in front of everybody, I get called by the teacher at the end of class, and then I have to explain my stupid reason to why I screamed, and now he says I can stare at the clock all day in detention tomorrow after school. Yeah, you're right. I am all right." Her voice held sarcasm that adds to her anger towards the both of them. "This is both your fault. If you two just sat down for a moment and TALKED, this might, have not, HAPPENED", she said while clenching down on her teeth.

Kimi couldn't help but feel guilty, "Well, we didn't think you would go all random like that."

"Yeah, well, it was pretty stressing in there with the two of use glaring at each other."

"Anyways, were really sorry. Right …Tommy." A hint of anger was held in her tone that seems like it was burning her inside just to even say one word to him.

Tommy was about to argue back, but his eyes quickly fell on Lil. She was staring at him with eyes that held annoyance. It appears like she didn't want any more arguments between him and Kimi. Tommy just looks away and nods.

"Good. I'll see uses later. I'm heading off to the arcades with Z", she said all casual while her arm reaches for her dummy bear bag.

Lil and Tommy motion their head towards her. Tommy could not believe what he just heard.

"What?" Tommy begins in frustration, "You're still going in this weather. You're not well. This weather will only make your condition worst. I'm asking you not to go."

"I don't need you to tell me how I'm feeling Tommy", Kimi said, letting out a wicked cough after her words, "I'm going."

"You just gave us an answer yourself. You're sick."

Kimi just ignores him completely and walks away. She stops right before the door and clutches her shirt. She was panting hard and sweat begins rolling down her temple. Tommy and Lil couldn't see what was happening as her back was turned towards them.

"I thought you were leaving." Tommy wasn't in the mood to deal with her anymore.

Kimi spins around and flashes Tommy such a hatred glare that he could feel the aura surrounding her flow deep inside him sending a piercing, chilling feeling down his spine. She really detests him. However Tommy didn't care about that because at that very moment, he could see it. The sweat that he thought he saw before was now streaming down her face like non-stop flowing rivers and her breathing was so heavy that it was audible enough to hear over the cold, flowing sound of the wind and the splashing clatter created by the heavy rain. Her face was ghostly white and seems to grow even paler with every passing second. Before Tommy could say anything, Kimi quickly turns to face the door and walks out into the misty, freezing atmosphere. Time stops at that moment as neither Tommy nor Lil spoke. All that could be heard was the rhythm of the rain and a loud pulsing thunder roaming across the sky outside.

Lil remains motionless, frozen in shock with her mouth slightly open as she also became aware of the frightful condition Kimi was in. She guides her head towards Tommy who had his back facing towards her as he stood there staring at the door, which their sick friend just walked through, "Tommy your just going to let her walk away. I'm worried about her. She didn't look too well when she turned around."

Tommy didn't even stir. "Tommy. You have to go after her". Still, he never made a single movement. Everything became silent again.

"And why me?" Tommy finally says in a calm voice while turning his head around to face his distress friend. "You heard her. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need any of us." He was angry; no he was way beyond that. His anger couldn't be seen by the naked eye by you could feel the vibes escaping from within.

"But you saw her condition. She's not well." Lil couldn't believe the words escaping from his lips.

" She can do what she wants. I'm not doing anything." Tommy wanders slowly over to his bag, flings it over his shoulder and heads for the door about to leave. "You should go home Lil", he said before walking out.

Lil remains still for a moment, a depressing and troubled look sketch all over her face. She didn't know what to do. She let out a dejected sigh before also grabbing her bag and following Tommy out.

The loud motor was effortlessly overlapping the slapping sound of the rain against the dreary, gray streets. Kimi held on tight around her friend Z. The risk of falling off the scooter was at a higher risk as a result of the ghastly weather. Gray clouds were ominously crying down tears of constant rain, drenching their cloths from head to toe even though they were wearing helmets. A loud thunder roars beyond them, which frighten Kimi a little making her grip around Z even tighter.

As they continue riding on Z's scooter, a depressed look on Kimi's face could be seen, even through all the water streaming down her face. She knew she was sick but that wasn't the reason as to why she felt miserable. _"He was just being concern for me. Looking out for me like any other friend would. I didn't have the right to yell at him. I can't believe I did that."_ She was mentally pounding herself for blowing up in front of Tommy. _"He hates me now." _Even though he knew she never said it, he could tell during those moments that she hated him. _" I know it seemed like I hate him but I don't mean it. I was just caught up in the moment." _Her mind was racing with thoughts about the whole mess. She despised herself right now. _"I'm sorry Tommy"._

Kimi was too absorbed within her thoughts to even hear the sound of the scooter's noisy motor steadily die down as it made a sudden stop, bringing her back to reality. She observes her surroundings and become aware that she wasn't being knock down by icy water anymore.

"Were here boot girl," Z said while escaping from Kimi's grip to get off his scooter.

Kimi let go and got off as well. They enter the arcades together. No sooner had they entered, Kimi's head starts pounding wildly. She quickly brings a hand up and places it on her brow hoping that it would ease the pain. The throbbing however, did not go leave. It got worst.

"So what do you want to play first?" Z asked, oblivious to the state Kimi was in. Hearing no response, he circles his head towards her and could see the hand situated on her forehead.

"Hey, you alright boot girl?" He lightly places a rough hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think…I…" Kimi's breathing increases in speed and her breathing was becoming heavy again. She drops her hand from her temple as the surroundings before her eyes begin to blur. She tosses her head side to side to try to shake it off but all that did was add depth to her painful condition. Her balance was starting to fail as tiny black specks gathers in front of her eyes as she felt the world beneath her crumble.

"Kimi?" Z's voice echoes softly through the air.

She felt herself falling in slow motion about to embrace the impact against the solid ground. It never came though as she felt her body being caught in a pair of strong-arms. However, her entire world blacks out before her eyes could see the one embracing her.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_  
_Well there's your chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'll write up next chapter soon I hope. Thanks.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_**YAYEH**…I finally got the next chapter done. I'm sorry for the wait. My computer needed to get repaired and then I went on holidays for one week. I needed that holiday –sob- now it's over. Anyway, this next chapter may be a bit boring but it adds to the character interaction. Took me while to write as I was having a bit of writer's block –sigh-. Anyways, read it and tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 3 – Confusing Events.

Kimi was awakening to the feeling of a cool, gentle breeze brush against her skin. She opens her eyes and realizes she was no longer at the arcades. Startled, she jerks her head up, her eyes wide open in surprise and notices that both her hands were clasp around two cold, metal chains of a swing. Slowly she rises off and felt her body shiver as another bitter wind sways pass her. She wraps her arms around her shaking body and felt bare skin on her freezing arms. Confuse with the feeling, she looks down and discovers that she is wearing a black dress and a black opal necklace.

"Strange" she whispers.

She gently lifts her head up and starts letting her perplexed eyes wander around the area that surrounds her.She was in awe-struck as the scene that lay before her was just beautiful. The pale moonlight was smiling down its bright light making her black dress glimmer and her necklace sparkle. The grassy field was gently swaying along with the breeze and the luminosity radiating from a group of fireflies adds a sensational glow to the place. A small smile was creeping along her pale-lit face as she finally realizes where she is.

"I'm in my dream again… but that means…" Kimi pauses, quickly tossing her head behind her to see if her presumption was precise. Her eyes grew wide, quivering slightly; feeling overwhelmed as she slowly brings her entire body around.

He was there, standing quietly in the shadows wearing the same tux. His face was still hidden in obscurity. "Who…who are you?" Her voice was tense. Receiving no reply, Kimi grew more worried from every second that pass by. Gradually, she motions her foot to move a step forward towards him but as she did, time seems to have slowed down dramatically as the mysterious figure whirls around and starts walking away from her.

Surprise, Kimi breaks into a run and gives chase. "WAIT", she screams, but the faster she ran, the further he moves away. Steadily, she began to tire, her speed decreasing, her lungs screaming, until she finally stops in complete exhaustion. She just stood there breathing hard trying to regain her breath. Thunder could be heard wandering around above her. Heavy, gray clouds were crying down torrents of rain down upon her but she didn't care. It bestows her the impression that the weather was expressing how she felt at the moment. Confused and sorrow.

"_Why did he leave?"_ Her mind was racing as she brings her gaze to the ground not wanting or caring to look of what bounds her. Complete depression. It all didn't make sense.

Her dishearten eyes were veiled through her damp, ebony hair but a steady flow of tears could be seen trickling down endlessly along her pale cheeks. One final thunder sounds across the field as her whole dream once again fades in a blinding flash of white.

Kimi felt her eyes flutter open little by little. The warm feeling against her skin felt pleasant. Her gaze motions towards her moist, covered bedroom window. The yellow rays of the sun dancing lightly about in the streets brightly lighted the damp world outside. She gently places a hand on her forehead to block away the radiance, as her vision have not yet adjusted to the sudden change of brightness. A familiar annoying alarm was blaring next to her, swelling a feeling of irritation within. She forces her eyes to the source of the sound knowing to well it was her annoying clock.

"Seven am," she whispers under her breath, letting out a disturbed sigh.

Her thoughts were scattered. Swirling as question-by-question appears one by one. _"How did I get home? What happen?" _But to her at the moment, the biggest question that she wants to understand was _"Why did he walk away?" _The noise piercing from her stupid time telling device was still in action, bringing her out of mental state of riddles. An agitated groan escapes from her lips as she finally slams down a hand to shut the clock up. She shifts her body steadily to sit up, leaning it against the wooden border of her bed. Her whole face was painted for the world to see that she was depressed. She was so confused.

A soft knock against her door followed by a low voice finally unravels Kimi back to reality. The door slowly creaks open as a young man with orange hair and a freckle face came walking in, wearing his pjs.

"Hey Chuckie", she said, smiling as her brother strolls towards her bed.

"Hey. You're finally awake. You've been out since yesterday afternoon," Chuckie said, sitting himself down gently at the foot of her sleeping haven.

Kimi went bug eyed. "I have."

"Yeah. You gave us quite a scare. What happen to you anyway?"

Kimi's eyes drops down, eyeing the sheets of her bed as she tries to recall the events of yesterday. She remembers her argument with Tommy, entering the arcades with Z and then suddenly passing out. That's all.

"I…I don't remember much", she began in a sad tone, "its all a blur actually".

Chuckie wasn't convinced, but decides to let it go for the moment. He gives her a warm brotherly grin, "Well at least you're alright now. Mum says you can stay home today from school if you want. Apparently it was a fever. A pretty bad one as well."

Kimi finally brings her worn-out eyes back towards her brother and smiles back, "thanks, but I'll be fine". She pauses for a moment before finally asking Chuckie a question that has been flowing through her thoughts since he came in.

"Hey Chuckie…um… how did I get home?"

"Oh, a friend brought you over to Java Lava and then dad drove you home. You should have seen him. He dropped his car keys twice from panic after seeing you in your condition." Chuckie let out a chuckle after his speech at their dad's elegance.

Kimi couldn't help but burst into a small laugh as well. Their dad was always making a situation more confusing or worst by panicking hysterically. In a way though, it was sweet that her dad cares for her that much.

When the laughter died down, Kimi spoke, "I better thank Z for taking me to Java Lava then."

Chuckle's face quickly change expression from the sudden hearing of Z's name as his body grew edgy but relaxes after a while hoping she did not become aware of his sudden alter of behavior.

Realizing that she didn't witness it, Chuckie breathe out a feeling of relief deciding that he should leave. "Alright. I better get ready then. I'll see you later"

"Okay, see you later then."

Chuckie groans as he raises his sluggish body from her comfortable bed stretching and yawing. He was about to exit her room when he suddenly came to a halt right in front of her door. There was one thing he wanted to ask her.

"Hey Kimi" he began, turning around to look at her.

"Hm?"

"Did…um…" He pauses for a moment letting his eyes fall to the floor unable to bring out the words he intended to say. He let out a deep breath before returning his gaze back at his sister a slightly anxious to the question he was about to ask. "Did something happen between you and Tommy yesterday?"

Kimi just felt her eyes grow wide in shock from the sudden query, her body becoming tense. An uncomfortable silence settles between the two siblings.

"No." A pause was in motion before Kimi breaks the silence once more. "Why do you ask?" her voice carrying a hint of anger.

Chuckie did not let her reaction to the issue go unnoticed, but he also didn't like the way she responded to his question with that tone.

"Oh…um…no reason", he answers, feeling uneasy with the impression that she is throwing at him.

Kimi just watches him, anger crawling up to her eyes as she was not convinced.

"Well, see you", Chuckie finally says as he leaves the room shutting the door behind him breathing once more another sigh of relief.

Kimi just took a deep breath also feeling relief before collapsing down onto her soft pillow and mattress.

Chuckie was leaning outside on her door lost in his own thoughts, steadily closing his eyes as white specks clouds his mind to the events that occurred yesterday.

_-- FLASHBACK -- _

Chuckie was moping the floor of his father's business when the sudden sweet ringing of the doorbell of Java Lava could be heard as the door swung open allowing a cool, breeze to flow in and engulf him in a shrill, fresh feeling. He spun his head around to check behind his back only to be meeting the eyes of his friend Tommy who was drenched completely from the rain and his whole body seemed exhausted.

"Hey Tommy. You're soaking wet and why are you breathing so hard?" Chuckie asked, completely confused as to why Tommy was in such a form.

"Quick. Call your dad Chuckie." Tommy spoke rushing his words in panic.

"What? Why? What's going…"

"I don't want to explain", Tommy interrupted, motioning his body to the side revealing Kimi on his back.

Chuckie was too stunned to move from his spot as he stood there, staring at his sister unable to believe that she was in such state.

"KIMI…WHAT HAPPEN?" he yelled in panic.

"I'll explain later. Call your dad now." Tommy was beginning to get really annoyed at the way Chuckie was throwing him meaningless questions, which weren't even important at that moment.

Chuckie dashed for the kitchen shouting out to his dad.

"DAD…" he screamed as he ran through the flapping door in front of the counter.

Chuckie's dad came bursting out with the car keys in his hand dropping it as he left the kitchen. His eyes went into shock, as soon as he saw his daughter, extra wrinkles appearing under his square-frame glasses. Her face was so pale and her entire body was soaked to the skin. He quickly picked up his keys and ran towards Tommy dropping his keys once more as soon as he was near him.

"Kimi…what's wrong?" Chas asked in a panic.

Tommy explained briefly. "She's got a fever. She collapsed at the arcade."

"Thanks for bringing her here Tommy. I'll take her home now." Chas carefully grabbed his sick child off Tommy's back and placed her on his. He bent down for his keys and quickly ran through the door practically slamming it open. Another cold wind came rushing through; circling around the two friends but were too distracted by the sudden incident to even feel the icy chill that wandered around them.

A hushed moment swept past the two boys as neither one said a word. Chuckie still in complete shock through the whole situation was just standing there, mouth slightly open, his eyes in a frightened state behind his spectacles and Tommy… he just stood there staring at the door not even caring that he was soaking wet. The torrential storm continued to down pour, seeming to get worst as time went by. Thunder laughing along with the rain as lightning flashed from a distance.

Chuckie threw his gaze at Tommy who was now slowly moving for the door. Anger was pulsing from within him.

"Tommy."

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. His purple hair was wringing wet with droplets of water creeping along the strands of his locks before dropping off at the end of each trail. His eyes concealed behind them. He didn't dare to move forcing Chuckie to come face to face with his back.

"What happen to her?" His voice was demanding yet calm.

Tommy never said a word. A tension was increasing, along with Chuckie's frustration that could now be clearly seen through his expression.

"Tommy", Chuckie called out again, his tone carrying a hint of impatience.

Tommy breathes a deep sigh before calmly replying. "Can't you tell Chuckie? She wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah I could see that but did you see how bad her condition was?" Chuckie was irritated and upset as he struggled not to yell at his friend.

Chuckie groaned followed by a low sigh as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry Tommy. Just seeing her like that scared me." Once more Chuckie brought his gaze towards his friend's back and gave out a thankful smile. "But hey, thanks for bringing her here"

Tommy lightly brought his body around; his face plastered with a frown with his eyebrows drooped. The expression of thanks on Chuckie's face was erased and replaced with a puzzled, saddened look.

"Tommy is everything alright?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

Tommy dropped his eyes to the floor before bringing it back up with a sincere smile across his face even though deep down he knew the smile was a lie. The frown on Chuckie's face grew wider. Tommy was his best friend and he knew when he was lying. Needless to say, Tommy was always a bad liar.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Listen, I'm going home now. I've got a lot of things to do."

"Okay, but it's raining like hell out there though. Why don't you wait till my dad gets back and he can give you a ride home." He was hoping that Tommy would stay as the weather outside was escalating to an even worse state. At that moment, the familiar ringing bell sounded as Tommy's dad came walking in the store.

"Hey Tommy…whoa…what happen? You're soaking wet", he began; completely mystified with how his son came to be in the state he was in.

"Dad, could you give me a ride home please?" Tommy's eyes were imploring.

"Sure. I'll take you now"

"Thanks dad." A tone of sorrow echoed through his words. Tommy watched his dad walk out before following.

"See you Tommy." Chuckie said, his tone slowly regained composure.

Tommy halted just before the glass door. "Hey Chuckie." His voice was low.

"Yeah"

"Do me a favor"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Kimi that I was the one who brought her in."

Chuckie was now at a complete loss hearing those words escape from his lips _"Something did happen between them." _he thought. "Why not?"

"Please", he added hastily. " Just don't tell her. Just say a friend brought her here." Tommy swiveled his whole body around staring at Chuckie, face to face. "Please". He was pleading. He was actually pleading. Curiosity was plaguing Chuckie's mind but seeing the begging eyes Tommy was displaying, he managed to brush it away.

"Alright. I won't tell her." He decided to finally give up.

Tommy lightly smiles. "Thanks Chuckie. See you later", he said as he pushes the door open, feeling a cold wind blasted through once more before the door slammed shut preventing anymore passageway for the breeze to enter.

Chuckie just continued to stare at the door, his mind completely bewildered as a white light once more flashes through the image.

_--END FLASHBACK--_

Chuckie eyes gently opens as he heard the sound of thudding steps grow louder. He directs his gaze towards the stairs and found his mother walking towards him with a white mug, steam drifting left and right as it arose from the cup.

"Is she awake Chuckie?" she asks, her voice so tender and calm.

"Yeah. She seems better now", he answers, sliding to the side to avoid blocking the entrance to Kimi's room.

Kira just smiles at her adopted son. " You better get ready for school. Breakfast is on the table."

Chuckie beams her a smile. "Thanks mom", he said as he strolls pass her heading for the stairs. Kira just watches for a moment as her son disappears from her sights before bringing her attention towards the shut door. She stood there for a minute before gently knocking on it.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

__Yay…That chapter took a while but I'm glad it's done. Tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks. I'll write the next chapter soon. I think._


	5. Chapter 4

_Ok…I'm back with the next chapter. This one is also a little boring but it still adds to the character interaction. I'm experimenting so be patient. The story will hopefully get interesting. But anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. READ AND REVIEW._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4 – A Mother's Advice.

Kimi laid on her bed wearing pjs, her arms and hands spread across on top her lavender hair and her fluffy pillows. Every part of her body beneath her shoulders was engulfed under the soft quilt. The bright light radiating from the burning sun was touching alongside her delicate skin. The warm feeling was welcoming but the illumination was blinding. She lightly motioned her right hand over her eyes as she gently closes them. Her mind overflowing with guilt, believing she was being a complete brat to her friends and family lately. _"They are just worried about you," _sighing under her breathe reminiscing about how she reacted against Chuckie's question. However, the thought was brushed away as images of her dream flashed through her mind in a fast forward motion. Her eyes began quivering with every passing portrait. A tear droplet emerging under her shaking eyelids glistened under the reflection of the sun's ray.

A soft, gentle knock sounded through her bedroom door. The images stopped, disappearing in an instant. Her eyes snapping open as her mouth breathe out a small gasp.

"Kimi, can I come in?" her mother's voice was sweet and calm.

Kimi quickly bolted upright sitting upon her pillow and leaning her back against the wooden frame of her bed.

Her bedroom door slowly creaked forward "Kimi, is everything alright?"

Kimi quickly brought her hands towards her teary eyes wiping away any evidence that she had been crying. Kira peeks her head behind the creaking, opening door and just smiles at her daughter as she walks toward her with the white cup in her hands still steaming and seats herself by the edge of the comfy bed.

"How are you feeling?" asking concerned.

"I'm feeling a little bit better" returning a warm smile to her mother.

"Here" holding out the hot mug of chocolate to her child. "This should help".

Kimi reaches out for the steaming mug saying "thanks mum" before bringing the cup to her lips and carefully taking only a sip of the hot, warm chocolate hoping she wouldn't incinerate her tongue.

Kira gently motions a hand towards Kimi's forehead. "Well, your fevers gone down. If you want, you can stay home from school today" slowly removing her hand away and lightly placing it on her lap.

Kimi just shakes her head lightly "No, I'm alright. I don't want to have to catch up on work, and…I have a few things to do at school today" her voice was soft yet it carried a tone of sorrow within.

A mother can usually sense when her child was depress about something, and Kira was no exception as a frown was slowly drawing on her face after hearing that disheartening voice escaping the lips of her daughter.

Kimi's head was bowed down slightly, her eyes filled with guilt and sadness as she stares down on her reflection upon her mug of chocolate. She slowly rises the cup towards her mouth again to take another sip.

"Kimi, did something happen between you and Tommy?" her mother asked.

Kimi practically choked on her drink quickly taking the chocolate filled mug away from her lips, her mum grabbing the cup to avoid any spills onto the bed. Kimi was letting out coughs trying to recover her breathe again. After regaining herself, she brought her gaze once more towards her mother with her face painted with an expression of frustration.

"Why do you people keep asking that question?" completely sounding annoyed.

"So something did happen between you and Tommy"

"How did you even hear about this? Did Chuckie tell you?" her voice racing with aggravation feeling a burning irritation towards her brother at that moment.

"No, he didn't. I was passing by your door and overheard you two. From the way I heard you react, I'm guessing there was something that happen."

Kimi tossed her head to the side in anger, both her fists tightly clenched above her quilt. Her mother just stares for a moment feeling slightly guilty for overhearing in the first place and bringing up the subject when she knew it was the last thing Kimi would want to speak about. She sighs, "You don't have to answer Kimi. I was just wondering if everything is alright" releasing out a smile hoping to undo the tension that she created.

Kimi lifted her gaze slightly catching a glimpse of the genuine smile coming from her mother. She brought her eyes back down to her sheets and unclenched her hands letting them relax upon the covers and gently inhales a deep breath.

"We…we had a fight yesterday" her tone carrying a feeling of remorse and sadness.

Kira's eyes went wide, her mouth slightly open, surprise to the words that came from her daughter's lips. "I see" her face altering to a depressing appearance. "What was the argument about?"

Kimi raise her head up, her eyes meeting her mother's stare as they were seeing each other face to face. "It was my fault actually, that we got into a fight. He was just worried about me," she said as she gently lowered her gaze down "What happened was, my friend Z… invited me out to the arcades and well…I really wanted to go even though I knew I wasn't feeling well. I didn't think anyone noticed at the time. Tommy knew though. He asked me not to go. I knew he was right but I didn't want to hear it so I kind of yelled at him" sighing under her breathing "I practically screamed at him actually". " Kira listened with complete interest to the child's story as Kimi continued on explaining her fight with Tommy and the events that followed after that.

"So…pretty much, were not speaking with each other. I know it's my fault, and I want to apologize but… I don't think he would want to hear it" her words were filled with regret as she continued to look down upon her sheets.

For a moment, Kira just sat there watching her daughter grief in sorrow. A smile was slowly forming on her face before finally speaking "I don't think that Tommy would do such a thing." Kimi quickly snapped out of her sad mood bringing her gaze towards her mother, her eyes wide with shock, a small gap formed between her lips, as she was surprise to hear the words escape her mother's lips. "You and Tommy have been through a lot together. He wouldn't let an argument come between the two of you" she paused for a moment " I do believe however, that you should apologize to him the next time you see him. Believe me, he will hear you out." Kimi's surprise reaction completely disappeared and was replaced by a smile across her face, her eyes quivering with glee as she practically leaps out of her cover and throws her arms around her mother embracing her in complete happiness closing her eyes as she tightened her grip. Kira manage to stable the hot chocolate filled cup still held in her hands from overflowing.

"Thanks mum" whispering lightly into her mother's ears.

Kira slowly unclasps one of her hands away from the mug and brought her arm around the young teen's chest returning the hug. After a moment, they both released each other. Kira gently rose from the bed with the cup still in her hands. "Do you want the rest?" she asked. Kimi just lightly shakes her head "No thanks".

"Well if your deciding to go to school, you better get ready then," flashing her one last smile before turning away from her child and strolling towards the door.

Kimi sat motionless upon her bed with a smile highlighted on her face as her mother left the room. Once she was out of sight, a frown slowly crept along her mouth as she practically yelled a groan to herself, flopping her body down flat on her bed. She lay there staring at the ceiling, her thoughts remembering about her mother words, _"I do believe however, that you should apologize to him". _She sighed knowing well what she had to do.

"It's going to be a long day".

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

Well there's chapter 4. I'll put up next chapter soon. Tell me what you thought of this one. THANKS. READ AND REVIEW._


	6. Chapter 5

_Yay…finish the next chapter. I had fun writing this one…this one might be a bit confusing. Sorry if it is, but hey enjoy the story. BTW…the flash back is done a little different. It has narration over it. Z is narrating...hehe...anyways READ AND REVIEW. THANKS._

_WHEN THE FLASHBACK BEGINS:_

_Italics - is the voice over of Z telling the story._

Normal - is the flashback story.

_THIS IS UNTIL THE FLASH BACK ENDS._

_ANYWAY…ON WITH THE STORY._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5 – Finding Out.

An ear-piercing bang echoed throughout the hallways of the school as Kimi practically slammed her locker shut in anger. The end of a school day was coming to a close and today never trailed the way she intended it to go. Apart from not able to find Tommy the entire day, Angelica kept harassing her for her brother giving the same answer each time. _"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS" _mentally screaming in her head. Her eyes were closed, twitching in absolute irritation at the thought. She swept the notion away as she grabbed her dummy bear bag and tossed it behind her, placing it upon her back. She spun her body to the side about to walk away only to be surprise by a familiar face.

"I'm guessing by that loud banging noise that came from your locker, that your not having a good day," Lil tease with a smirk flashed across her lips as she leaned her body against the lockers. Kimi's expression quickly distorted back to her original mood of disappointment.

"Yeah, well… I'm not" brushing by her childhood friend.

Lil pushes her self off the cold feeling of metal and follows behind. "So what happen?"

Kimi just slides her hands in the pockets of her purple jacket, her face completely saddened by today, a frown drawn across her face "Well, apart from not being able to find Tommy, Angelica kept asking me where Chuckie was. From the way she asked me, I'm guessing that she found out that it was him that threw the sandwich at her"

Lil's eyes slightly widen in surprise. After a moment, she giggled out a small laugh.

Hearing the laughter, Kimi gently brings her gaze to her smiling friend puzzled by her reaction "What's so funny?"

"Well, who ever told Angelica that Chuckie started that food fight, got their sources wrong. Either that or she didn't hear the whole story." Lil explained as her voice was quavering from small chuckles between her words.

"You mean it wasn't Chuckie?"

"It was sort of… Chuckie was suppose to do it, but apparently chickened out at the last minute. So Phil threw it instead."

It was kimi's turn to go into shock. "And Angelica doesn't know about this?"

"I'm guessing not, seeing as she keeps asking you where your brother is and not mine"

Kimi felt laughter rising in within her, finally letting it escape through her lips in a small snigger. She needed that silly laugh, after spending the whole day moping. It felt good for her to smile again.

Both teens continued to walk down the endless hallway of lockers. They were halfway towards the exit when a recognizable voice called out a name from behind them.

"Hey, boot girl" the tone sounding bland.

Kimi and Lil spun their heads around for a quick glance to meet the well-known face of a young green haired teen.

"Hey Z" throwing a smile towards her friend.

Lil also flashes a smile before lightly turning her head towards Kimi "Hey Kimi". Kimi rolls her gaze towards her friend wondering in curiosity of what Lil needed. "I'm going ahead to find Phil. I'll see you outside"

"Okay then…I'll see you soon"

Lil motions herself towards the direction of the door and walks away with a grin sketched on her lips.

Kimi felt herself drive into excitement, remembering that she still owes Z a thank you believing it was him that brought her to Java Lava during that threatening storm.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better" he commented in his usual dry tone.

"Yeah. I am" a light tint of pink displayed across her cheeks as she continued to speak "Thanks for bringing me to my dad's store yesterday"

Z's relaxed expression slowly altered to a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

The shade of pink slowly faded away from Kimi's cheeks confuse to the words he spoke "You brought me to Java Lava right? When I passed out from the arcade. Didn't you?" she questioned.

The young teen stood there for a moment unmoving, just staring at his friend before bursting into a chortle of laughs. "I guess he didn't tell you"

Kimi was now completely mystified having exactly no idea what or whom Z was talking about. "I failed to see how this is funny?" she issued.

Z abruptly stops laughing "I wasn't the one that brought you to Java Lava Kimi."

Kimi's eyes faintly widened in surprise "If you didn't, then who did then?"

"That friend of yours. He had purple hair. The one into filmmaking. I think… Tommy… is his name.

Kimi's eyes were now wide open, her mouth slightly open as she fell into a small trance. Her total face displayed the word shock.

"Kimi?" Z said as he waved his hands obverse to her lost eyes.

"Z…could you please explain to me what happened yesterday right after we entered the arcade" asking in a weak tone.

"Sure. Well, as soon as we entered, I asked what game you wanted to play first. When I turned around to look at you, you were stumbling about and your hand was on your forehead"

Z continued explaining the story, his thoughts blinking pictures of yesterday as the words he used also fashioned images through Kimi's mind.

_--FLASHBACK--_

"Hey, you alright boot girl" placing a rough hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think…I…" Kimi's breathing increased in speed and was becoming heavy again. She dropped her hand from her temple as the surroundings before her eyes began to blur. She tossed her head side to side to try to shake it off but all that did was add depth to her painful condition. Her balance was starting to fail as tiny black specks gathered in front of Kimi's eyes as she felt the world beneath her crumble.

"Kimi?" Z's voice echoed through the air.

Kimi slowly lost her balance and began to fall, her vision disappearing before her eyes. Z just watched, his reaction not quick enough to grab hold of her as her body was slowly motioning for the ground about to impact.

_"By the time I realize that you were falling, it was too late for me to catch you. I couldn't get to you in time. Then that friend of yours came."_

Her body however, never made the collision, as a pair of arms was embraced around her chest. Z was momentarily surprise at the sudden appearance of the young man who just caught her.

_"He manage to catch you just before you hit the ground"_

"You" he said looking right at Tommy.

Tommy was struggling to stay on his feet for a moment before finally managing to steady himself from falling after catching Kimi. He heard Z call out to him but didn't give a respond. All his attention was focused on his ill friend that he held in his arms. He gently lowered himself onto his knees, laying Kimi's head upon his lap. He quickly but lightly places a hand over her forehead. His eyes grew wide in panic, tossing his head towards Z.

_"I was surprise to see him. Anyway, he did a few things like check your forehead or something. When he did, he turned to me looking all scared and asked me for a favor._

"Z, I need a favor. We need your scooter" his tone was basically rushed owed to fear but a hint of control was evident.

"What's wrong with her?" concerned for his friend.

"She's got a fever. Her head is burning up. I need to take her to Java Lava now. Help me out here"

Z rushed forward towards them as Tommy lifted himself up cautiously hoping to prevent Kimi's condition from becoming worst. He gently lifted her body and placed her in Z's arms before turning around forcing his back towards them.

Tommy threw Z a glance "Place her on my back"

Z carefully placed his sick friend upon Tommy's back. People around them just observed, slightly amused to the scene that unfolded before their eyes.

"You got her," Z questioned.

"Yeah. Come on, we better hurry"

_"Of course I did him the favor, seeing how you were sick"_

Both boys made a dash for the arcade doors. As soon as they walked out, a swift, cold wind swept past them, a few droplets of rain carried within the icy breeze spraying a chill feeling against their faces. The skies were black, rumbling every second as thunder boomed from every direction. Lightning flashing from a distance as dark, choppy water laid across the flooded streets. The whole weather was intense making the entire position Tommy was thrown into more difficult.

"Z get your scooter started," He yelled trying to make his voice audible over the loud roaring thunder.

_"But when I went to start the scooter…"_

Z ran for his scooter placing the key in the ignition. Again and again he twisted his keys hoping the engine would bellow up anytime as a sign that his vehicle was alive. His attempts were futile as the scooter only shook with every turn, creating a screeching noise every time before dieing out again.

"…_The engine started acting up again and wouldn't start"_

Tommy was getting impatient. "What's wrong?" shouting over the crashing noise being discharge by the lightning.

"My scooter won't start. Hold on. Let me just check the engine."

"We don't have time"

_"Your friend started to get edgy at that point. I told him I would fix it quickly"_

"It will only take…" Z stopped in mid sentence, his eyes wide in anxiety as his hearing picked up the loud splashing of water over the deafening growl of the wind. The weird complex was the noise seemed to form in a rhythm, becoming quieter with each splash. He spun his head only to find to his horror, the filmmaking guy making a run down the streets into the foreboding weather with Kimi still on his back. "Hey wait" but his voice was drowned out by howling noise created by the hammering thunder.

_"But when I turned around to tell him, he was already making a run for it."_

_--END FLASHBACK--_

"And pretty much, that's what I remembered" Z said finishing up the story.

Kimi never made a move. She was completely stunned. Her gaze was focused on the floor but her thoughts were still trying to absorb everything of what her friend just told her.

"I thought he was crazy running through the rain like that, but seeing you here… I'm guessing he made it," laughing trying to soften up the serious atmosphere looming between the two.

Kimi still remained motionless as her mind was racing. _"All this time it was Tommy that came to my rescue. Even though we had that argument. Even when I thought we were never going to speak to each other again, he was still worried about me and even carried me through the storm just to help me." _Kimi gasped as a flashback image of her mother's words came flowing through her chain of thoughts

_--FLASHBACK-- _

"I don't think that Tommy would do such a thing." Kimi quickly snapped out of her sad mood bringing her gaze towards her mother, her eyes wide with shock, a small gap formed between her lips, as she was surprise to hear the words escape her mother's lips. "You and Tommy have been through a lot together. He wouldn't let an argument come between the two of you"

_--END FLASHBACK--_

Kimi felt a small smile creep along her face, her eyes slightly drooping. She finally brought her gaze towards her now worried friend.

"Hey… glad to have you back to reality," Z teased.

Kimi calmly brings a hand just below her mouth and laughs as his joke.

"Well, now that you're feeling better, do you want to go arcades?" he asked.

Kimi lightly shakes her head knowing she still one thing to do.

"Not today Z. I've got to take care of something first. I'm sorry."

"It's Alright. Some other time then"

"Yeah. Some other time."

"Well, I better go then. Catch you later boot girl," he said as he walked by her giving her a smile before heading for the door.

"Yeah. See you later" as she waved her friend a goodbye.

Z pulled the door open as he stepped out into the clear weather. Kimi just watched as he disappeared behind the closing door. As soon as he was out of sight, Kimi ran in the other direction, her mind set on what thing. Saying sorry to a friend.

_"I have to find Tommy…but where could he be?"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Ohohohohohoh…I wonder how I'll make Tommy take her apology. Haven't thought about it yet…hehe…well there's chapter 5 for you…that was fun to write. Anyway, I'll put next chapter up soon –yawn-. Anyways tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW. THANKS._


	7. Chapter 6

_YAYEH…finished next chapter. To answer some questions, I haven't decided what pairing I'm going to end this story in. I know it seems like I'm leaning it towards TK, but the story is still flowing through my mind so I could make it whatever at this moment._

_Anyway, I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story so far especially too..._

_-acosta perez jose ramiro_

_Thanks for reviewing most of my chapters. Your one of the people that inspires me to continue this story so thanks a lot._

_Anyway here's chapter 6. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 6 – A Talk Between Friends.

A river of light burst through the drifting gray clouds, as the storm has finally subsided. The sun's ray lighted up the world below as more lights radiated through, illuminating a damp earth. Puddles of water scattered as far as the eyes could see. Fences, buildings, almost everything involve outside were dripping wet from the now passing weather. Mist was slowly slipping away bringing in view a beautiful, moist environment that glistened under the beam of a burning sun. A young teen wearing a white, blue-armed long sleeve sat upon a circular shape table bounded by curve benches using his bag to clear away any water. He just sat there for a while facing the fence that bounded the school grounds lost in thought when a familiar voice called out his name.

"Hey Tommy"

The adolescent youth lightly twisted his head towards the source of the sound only to see the freckled face of his best friend.

"Hey Chuckie" he responded casually.

Chuckie remove his bag from his back and also wiped away any evidence of water upon the table before sitting himself next to Tommy.

"Thanks again for bringing Kimi to Java Lava."

Tommy's face dropped as his eyes fell onto the ground before lightly replying, "It's Alright. Anyone would have done the same"

A frown slowly motioned itself across Chuckie's lips after seeing the reaction that escaped from his friend. "Tommy, what's going on?" he asked.

Tommy slowly perked up slightly confused to the question. "Hm…what do you mean?"

"You've seem down lately"

"I've just been a bit tired lately" bringing his gaze back towards the cemented floor that lay under the table and benches encircled by grass.

"It's more than that."

"What are you talking about Chuckie?" slowly turning his eyes to the orange hair teen for a second time with a intimation of irritation carried through his tone.

"Ever since yesterday when you brought Kimi in, you've been acting strange lately."

"Strange in what way?" he questioned sounding puzzled.

"Like, just now when I thanked you for bringing my sister yesterday. You sounded like you regret doing it"

Tommy's face clenched up feeling anger slowly bubble inside him "So your saying I didn't want to help Kimi, that I don't care about her"

Chuckie grew tense at Tommy's words "That's not what I meant at all" worried that he's pushing it a little.

Tommy just tossed his face away from Chuckie, his face still expressing aggravation.

"Look, it's not just you that I'm worried about. When I asked Kimi about if something happen between the two of you…she gave me the same reaction you did."

"It's has nothing to do with you" Tommy hissed.

Chuckie was now annoyed as he leapt of the table and started yelling at Tommy "Don't give me that. When my best friend and sister is involve, it dam well has something to do with me."

A silence grew in the air as Tommy just sat there motionless not even looking at his upset friend.

Chuckie stood there waiting for a response "Tell me what's going on Tommy" he calmly said "Please".

Tommy hesitated for a moment wondering if he should tell him. He knew Chuckie was right. He had the right to know. He was practically like a brother to him and Kimi was his sister. He felt his face loosen up but dared not to look at Chuckie.

"We…we had an argument" finally letting the words flow from his mouth.

Chuckie let out a small gasp confused to when this happen "You did?"

Tommy at last, slightly motion his head to turn around and look at Chuckie, "before she got sick"

"I see. I was wondering why Kimi got upset when I asked her. What did you guys argue about?"

"Nothing really. It was just a stupid fight" once again bringing his gaze away from Chuckie.

Chuckie watched as he could notice Tommy was probably beating himself up inside from the way he seemed. He decided to drop it for now.

Tommy turns his head only to find Chuckie smiling at him. "Sorry for keeping you in the dark, Chuckie" throwing his friend an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. At least now I have an idea of what happened between you two"

More light shined down as the area surrounding the two friends grew brighter. The rustling sound of grass could be heard heading towards them. Both boys turned their heads only to see a well-known friend of theirs walking in their direction.

As soon as she got closer to them, Chuckie became the first to break the silence "Hey Lil"

"Hey guys. Have you seen Phil around?" she asked.

"No actually" Chuckie responded, "not since the bell rang. Why?"

"Because I need to tell him that I'm going to be home late today, and I need him to tell our mom."

"Why do you have to go home late?" Tommy asked finally coming into the conversation.

Lil twitched at the hearing of the question as she threw her gaze towards Tommy with frustration. "Because I have detention… remember" practically hissing the last word.

Tommy felt his body trembling with fear; his eyes stunned in place, closing them as he scratched the back of his neck completely nervous at the way Lil was looking at him. He could actually feel the rage Lil was throwing at him with her glare.

Chuckie watched the scene before him feeling slightly uncomfortable. The tension in the air was hard not to pick up. Obviously a lot more has happened then Chuckie has anticipated.

"Anyway" Lil began casually "If you see him, just give him the message, okay."

Chuckie still feeling a little tense just gave her a nod.

"Good, now that that's settled, I have to get going or I'll probably receive another one.

Lil started walking away from them, heading back into the building.

"See you later then" Chuckie said finally relaxing as he waved her off a goodbye.

"See you Chuckie" turning around returning the wave. She gave one final death glare towards Tommy before finally walking away once more.

"Well that was pleasant" Chuckie said in sarcasm motioning his eyes towards Tommy.

Tommy was still a little dazed from Lil's glare that he didn't hear him.

"Um…is there anything else that happened Tommy, apart from your argument with Kimi?" he queried in a prying voice.

Tommy lightly laughs to Chuckie's question "It's a long story"

Chuckie watched as his friend laugh wondering about what was going on or what was so funny.

They were suddenly interrupted by a familiar, yet angry voice coming from the direction that Lil walked through.

"THERE YOU ARE FINSTER" it screamed.

Tommy and Chuckie jerked their heads to the side not at all comfortable to what they were seeing, especially Chuckie. An irritated angelica was storming towards them.

Tommy waited until she arrived next to them before saying anything "Hey Angelica"

"Can it Pickles. I'm here for your friend" staring angrily at Chuckie.

Chuckie wasn't at all frightened by her stare as he calmly replied "Hey Angelica"

"Don't hey me Finster. I know it was you that threw that sandwich at me. I'm going to make sure you pay for that." She jeered

Tommy was mentally laughing in his head as he watch Chuckie turn around with an annoyed look on his face and slowly walked, heading for the opening in the fence away from the nuisance that was bugging him who continued to throw non-stop accusations at him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Chuckie. I aren't done with you yet" Tommy could still hear her voice, as they got further away from him.

As Tommy watched them walk away, another well-known voice called out his name from behind him.

"Hey Tommy. Haven't seen you all day"

Tommy lightly turns his head to see the face of another identifiable person that he knew so well.

"Hey Phil. Where have you been?" he asked.

"I got busted by Pangborn from the food fight yesterday so I had to stay back and help clean the cafeteria" he groaned.

Phil ears jerks up to the arguing noise coming from a distance. He turns his eyes towards the noise as he watched in remorse knowing full well what Angelica was yelling at Chuckie for.

"I'm guessing Angelica doesn't know who threw that sandwich at her?" he said sounding a little guilty.

Tommy momentarily laughs at the question before speaking "So it wasn't Chuckie then"

"No. He chickened out at the last minute, so I did it"

"Well, at least I don't lose the bet. Aren't you going to help him?"

"Um…I will, just as soon as she stops yelling at him"

"I heard that Phil" said an unknown voice.

Tommy and Phil mentally jumped at the sudden voice. A young woman with braided, brown hair wearing a bandana over it came out from the side and grab Phil by the arm dragging him towards their arguing friends.

"You're going to them right now and straightening this out right now" her voice sounding bothered as she continued to drag him across.

"Can't we do this later Susie?" he pleaded.

"No…were doing it right now"

Tommy continues to watch the whole thing from the table. The whole misunderstood situation was comical to him as he quietly laughs to himself. From a distance, Angelica is still continuously screaming at Chuckie's ear as he just ignores her while Susie drags Phil towards them hoping that the whole mess will be cleared.

Tommy sat there for a moment before finally grabbing his bag and getting off the table. He was about to walk towards his friends when another familiar voice echoed through his ears calling his name.

"Tommy" the voice was soft yet loud enough for him to hear.

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks his eyes growing wide slightly shaking. He slowly motions himself to turn around as his eyes began falling onto another familiar friend who seemed exhausted, standing right in front of him. She was breathing a little heavy, a portion of sweat dripping down her cheeks. Together the teens stood in silence for a moment, as a cool wind swept past the both of them. Tommy just waited patiently for her to catch her breathe before calmly replying.

"Kimi"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

_So there you go. Tell me what you think. I still don't know what I'm going to do with the pairing or what to write in the next chapter...hehe. READ AND REVIEW. THANKS._


	8. Chapter 7

_Hehe…finished this chapter. Took me a while to write but I'm glad it's finally done. It's a bit longer then the other chapters. Thanks to the people who reviewed my story so far. I'm still a fair bit to go. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7 – I'm Sorry.

Tommy watched in alarm and wondered why Kimi was all weary. She stood in front of him, breathing slowly but at the same time it seemed heavy as droplets of sweat steadily rolled down from her forehead and across her cheeks.

"Kimi are you alright?" he questioned sounding concern for her.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from running around"

Tommy felt a twinge of curiosity upon hearing her words. "Why exactly were you running around?"

Kimi at last manage to regain her energy as her breathing began returning to a normal rhythm. "I was…I was looking for you" her words stumbling, feeling a little tense to what she was about to do. Apologizing was never an easy thing to do and she hated it when she was the one at fault.

Tommy felt his eyebrow rise, eyes widening slightly, mouth forming an 'O' shape completely taken by surprise from her answer. "And why were you looking for me?" interested in what she wanted from him especially since he figure they still weren't talking to each other.

Kimi dropped her gaze to the ground, a frown drawn on her lips. "Because…um…because I…" faltering between her sentence trying to find the right thing to say. Throughout the whole thing, she never once looked at him.

A smirk came across Tommy's mouth realizing that she probably came looking for him to say sorry. He decided to play with her a little. He crossed his arms across his chest and observed her with his expression seeming impatient. "Well".

Kimi lightly motioned her eyes to look at him, feeling her anxiety rise within when she saw the impression he was giving. Sweat once again draining down her face. "Well…um…I just wanted…um" stumbling her words once again. _"This is harder then I thought"_.

Tommy notices that he was getting to her and decided to force her to say it by leaving. "Look, Kimi, I really have a lot of things to do today, so I'll just…"

"I'M SORRY," she screamed interrupting him in mid-sentence as he was turning to leave.

Tommy lightly turned his head towards her, stunned by the screaming apology. Her head was slightly bowed. He watched her for a while, not having a clue of how to respond. "What?" slurring the word. The only thing he could think of to say.

Kimi slowly took a deep breath and brought her gaze up finally looking at him. A frown was across her face, eyes slightly relaxed in guilt. "I'm sorry" her voice softer, calmer, more heart felting.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you the other day" bringing her eyes to the side closing them feeling the fault within her as the words escaped through her lips " I know you were just worried about me. I had no right to yell at you like that, and I know I overreacted to the whole thing" fixing her eyes once more upon him, "So…I'm sorry" giving out a smile hoping that he would accept.

Tommy was just too astounded to move. The way she apologized, he could actually feel her remorse. The expression on her face, her words, and the way she spoke them. She meant it. She meant it all. He felt his body relax, arms dropping to his sides, his appearance smiling at her feeling relief that there argument was coming to an end.

"I'm sorry too" the words coming out similar to her guilt melodic tone.

Kimi felt a sad smile form unconditionally, "Why are you apologizing?" dropping her head slightly, "I'm the one who screamed at you. You were just worried about me"

"Yeah, but you were right. I had no right to tell you what to do. So…sorry about that"

Kimi felt her mouth open slightly, a little confuse. Tommy had every right to tell her not to go considering her condition that day. So why was he saying sorry for that. The look on his face seemed unwavering, determined, giving Kimi the feeling he was telling her something. She studied him for a moment, a smile sketched on his face, his hands in his pocket. _"Why is he…"_ her eyes growing wide, the answer finally dawning on her. Apologizing was never easy, especially if you're the only one saying it, but when two people apologize to each other, it doesn't seemed as bad or make you feel as guilty knowing that you both did something wrong to hurt ones feelings. Kimi slowly closes her eyes, a gentle smile brimming across her lips. _"He's trying to make me feel better about apologizing to him"._

She gently opened her eyes once more watching him with the smile still gleaming on her face "Thanks Tommy"

"For what?"

"For everything. I know it was you as well that brought me to Java Lava".

Tommy quickly took his hands out of his pockets, his eyes widening in surprise "How did you know it was me?"

"Z told me the whole story" a little amuse to his reaction.

"Oh…" feeling faintly embarrassed that he had been caught.

Kimi couldn't help but laugh gently as his response. "Why you feeling embarrassed for? You practically saved me"

"Yeah, but I spied on you"

"So… If you didn't follow us then things might have been even worst for me. More important, you were really worried about me, even though we had that fight, you came after me just to make sure I was going to be all right. You even carried me through that storm. I don't care if you spied on us. You saved me. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

A shade of pink surfaced around Tommy's cheeks feeling somewhat flushed at her comment. " I'm just glad you're not mad at me," laughing to himself.

Kimi felt herself joining in the laughter. As the mirth died down, Kimi motioned her right arm just in front of her, chest height with her hand at the end clenched. "So, we solid?" she asked gesturing the fist in front of him.

Tommy smiles, raising his own hand and clenching it before gently knocking it against Kimi's fist, "Solid".

"WHAT?"

Kimi and Tommy quickly plunged their hands down and tossed their heads to the direction of the sudden scream. They both ran towards the source, which happened to be where their friends were standing. As soon as they arrived, Susie and Chuckie had their arms folded across their chest, expressions appearing annoyed and becoming impatient.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" Susie asked, noticing her friends standing next to her.

"We heard someone screaming coming from here so we thought we better check it out" Tommy answered.

"GET BACK HERE PHIL" angelica shrieked, chasing Phil in circles.

Phil just continued to run in circles hoping she would wear out soon, "I SAID I WAS SORRY" Yelling back at her.

"Not yet your not. Wait till I get my hands on you"she hissed.

The young blonde continued to chase the frightened teen around the area as their friends watched from a distance.

"Angelica found out that Phil threw the sandwich at her. Not me" Chuckie said, breaking the silence.

"You know. I feel bad for Phil" Tommy began, "First he gets caught by Pangborn during the food fight, and now this." Tommy felt himself thinking, realizing something. "By the way Chuckie, how come you didn't get caught?"

"Cause I got out before Pangborn came in. Phil wanted to continue throwing food."

Kimi brought a hand just below her mouth, laughing at the humorous scene that took before them.

Tommy felt himself joining her "So…you think Phil will be all right. Shouldn't we help him?"

"I don't think so" Susie answered "Angelica maybe be in a rage right now, but she aren't exactly the mostly athletic person I know. She'll tire out soon."

At that moment, Angelica came stumbling towards them breathless, worn out, sweaty; basically anything you are when you're just dead exhausted.

Susie just watched in amusement as she threw Angelica an I-told-you-so smirk, "See what I mean"

"Shut it Carmichael. The little rat got away" Angelica droned sounding frustrated.

"Uh-huh. I told you not to chase him"

"Like I would let him get away with what he did. I'll get him for that," she said, staring in the direction Phil ran to in absolute anger.

Susie cleared her throat to catch Angelica's attention. It worked seeming that Angelica motioned her head and stared at Susie all confused. It appeared as though everyone else was staring at her waiting for her to do something.

"What is it?" she asked, rolling her eyes in the process.

Susie held her in her gaze with a leer, about to enjoy what she was going to make Angelica do. "I think you owe someone an apology", signaling her head towards an irritated Chuckie.

"APOLOGY. You want me to apologize to him. He was the one who started this whole thing"

"How did I?" Chuckie inquired really bothered by her accusation.

"Because you were going to throw that sandwich at me"

"Only because you were bossing me around earlier, and I got sick of it."

"Yeah, well…" stopping to think as she became loss for words.

Susie watched in amusement the way Angelica was losing a battle against Chuckie, "He got you there Angelica"

"Yeah…but…ARGH" Angelica groaned, knowing that she lost. "Alright" sighing under her breathe. Saying sorry was something Angelica really detested. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you the other day" rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Mm-hm" Susie and Chuckie mumbled not at all persuaded by her so-called admission of guilt.

"What…I apologize didn't I?"

"Yeah but you don't mean it" Chuckie yelled.

"I did mean it"

Everyone just continued to stare at her, not at all convinced.

Angelica raised two-clench fist into the air, whimpering before dropping her arms down as she sighed another deep breathe.

"Alright, fine" she said, gawking at Chuckie "I'm really sorry Finster. I know I can be bossy sometimes"

"Sometimes" Susie teased.

"Fine, most times. Look I'm really sorry and I appreciate it for you not throwing the sandwich even though you really wanted to and…" calmly placing a hand on Chuckie's shoulder "and to show that I'm being real here, how about I owe you a favor".

"A favor" Chuckie asked puzzled.

"Yeah. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask me"

"You mean that Angelica?"

"Yeah" she replied as she lightly releases her hand from his shoulders while flashing him a smile.

Chuckie answers with a smile "Thanks."

"No worries"

"I'm proud of you Angelica" Susie remarked.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm a giver. Well, now that's settled, I've got to meet Savannah at the mall" proudly saying before turning around to go.

Each teen felt a feeling of annoyance as they watched their egomaniac friend walk away.

"I have to go too" Kimi began "Dad expects me at Java Lava today"

"I'll come with you" Susie offered.

Tommy mentally slapped himself, realizing that he forgot something. "I left something in my locker. I'm just going to grab it quickly. I'll meet you guys there"

"I'll come with you Tommy." Exclaimed Chuckie in his usual wheezy tone.

"Okay, so we'll meet you guys there" Kimi said all laid-back.

"Alright. See you later then"

The two boys watched as the girls were out of site from their view before saying anything to one another.

"So…have you and Kimi settled your differences?" Chuckie began.

"Pretty much"

Chuckie smiles fully relieved that things were back to normal.

From a distance the two girls continued walking, lost in their own conversation.

"I take it you and Tommy have work things out" Susie commented, curious if anything is still going on between them.

"Yeah, we did"

A sudden burst of laughter broke out from Susie "I told you things would work out. Although I was surprise when you told me you guys weren't talking and I'm a little bit more surprise that you two settled it pretty quickly."

Kimi slightly chuckled to herself amused at her friend's words.

"Anything happen after you told me?"

"Nah…just ran into a friend," she answered.

"By the way, tomorrow… you better have some strong nerves."

Kimi became perplex to her friend's sudden statement.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" she questioned.

"You'll just have to wait" teasing her by throwing her a dreamy look.

Kimi slightly moved back a little freaked by the way Susie was looking at her.

"O…kay"

Susie laughs at Kimi's reaction as the two friends continued walking down the path.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_  
_Well, there you have it. I'll post up next chapter as soon I can. READ AND REVIEW. Thanks._


	9. Chapter 8

_Here is next chapter. This took me awhile as well. I also don't claim/own the episode that I commented on later in this chapter. BTW does anyone know a good song to listen to when two friends are having a deep and meaningful conversation? Would really help if you tell me one. Any way, enjoy the story.  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8 – Sadie Hawkins Dance.

The images blaze through Kimi's dream until the familiar noise of her screaming alarm clock untied her back into reality.

Kimi's eyes fluttered open, awakening to the fingers of light dancing upon her face and the ringing piercing sound screeching beside her. Her thoughts were reminiscing, but were blurred through the racket of her clock. She twisted her head towards the thing, wanting to just snatch it and throw it across the room to shut it up, but instead, just simply reached for it and turned it off.

She relaxed for a moment upon her soft mattress before memoirs of her dreams, slowly drifted her mentality away. The entire reflection depicted through in a flashing motion, coming to a close in an instant once it was over. _"That same dream again. The swings, the night, him…but he…" _

The words flowing through her head were interrupted by a gentle knock coming from her door.

"Kimi" came the calm voice of her mother as she appeared before her through the doorway.

"Yeah mom. I'm up"

"All right. I'll see you downstairs" closing the door as she left.

Kimi lay there for a minute arms sprawled across her pillows, wishing some miracle would happen forcing school to cancel today. She knew, however, the chances of that happening were slim, not occurring, no way in possibility. She sighed concluding the moment by finally managing to bring herself out of bed.

The distinguished ringing of the school bell echoed through the hallways, signaling that the day has begun.

Kimi entered through the doors completely depleted, evading students as she staggered through the corridors aiming to reach her locker when she became aware of Susie, taping some paper against the wall. She forced her sleepy body to move towards her. As she got nearer, the paper became a poster and words started to engrave into her head before escaping from her lips.

"Sadie Hawkins Dance?" sounding bemused.

"Hey Kimi" Susie said, "Yeah. The teachers allowed the graduating students to organize an event, which we would enjoy. The girls decided for a Sadie Hawkins Dance. Only seniors get to attend though."

"So, I'm guessing the graduating year and the one below only?"

"Yep. Just those two."

"So why a Sadie Hawkins?" she issued, intrigued by the idea.

"The girls thought it would be more fun and the guys agreed as well"

"Why? What's so great about this dance?" she asked, becoming less interested, her eyes still half close.

"Nothing really. Just that instead of the guys asking the girls to the dance. The girls ask the guys"

Kimi's eyes perked, now wide-awake upon hearing the last few words. "So we have to ask the guys?" stuttering slightly from nerves.

"Mh-hm. I told you yesterday that you better have strong nerves today. This could be your chance to finally ask Z out" throwing her a smirk.

Kimi felt her cheeks radiate pink at the sudden comment. Excitement was engulfing her at the very thought.

"You better hurry though" Susie stated "Cause by the end of the day, I bet you most of the guys have already been asked".

The words ricocheted through her understanding as the excitement within her instantly alters to a feeling of anxiety. Tension was building up; fears and doubts were beginning to cloud her mind. _"What if he rejects me? What if he isn't the one from my dream_?" So many 'What ifs' streamed through her thoughts, ridiculing her of her confidence.

"Hey Kimi"

Kimi snapped out of her dazed of brainteasers, gasping at the mention of her name, bringing her wide-open eyes to a very concern friend.

"Kimi are you all right?" Susie asked, uncomfortable at Kimi's sudden jerk "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, just nerves." She answered.

"Come on, we better get to class" sounding a little worried for her.

All through the day, Kimi was reflecting on her thoughts, daydreaming about possibilities. The possibility of Z saying no, the chances of him being the one from her dreams and the potential that he may actually say yes, but the thought still frightened her a little. Throughout one of her classes, she scanned the room, noticing many girls form her class gossiping about the upcoming dance and the options of guys to ask. The final bell rang. Kimi got up, grab her stuff and left.

As she wandered around the corridors of her school, she felt her mind drifting off once again about her dream, and the about the upcoming dance, convinced that she'll discover who he was that night.

"Kimi"

Kimi's thought were shattered from the recognizable voice that called out her name from behind. She spun her body around as Lil came walking towards her.

"Hey Lil" she greeted.

"What's up? You look a little lost there," she said with a tinge of curiosity.

"It's nothing, just thinking about the dance"

"I know what you mean. I don't know whom I'm going to ask yet. What about you? You going to ask Z?"

Kimi's felt her face tense at the cite of his name, "I'm a bit nervous about that"

"Well, you better get by that before somebody else asks him"

"Yeah…but I couldn't find him the whole day so I didn't get a chance" she mentioned in dismay, a little saddened by the entire thing.

"That's too bad"

Lil motions her eyes around the area and discovers the younger Pickle brother walking backwards in their direction.

"Hey Dil, where's your brother?"

"Him, Chuckie and Phil left for Java Lava already. I'm heading over there now" he replied as he continued to walk backwards.

"We better head over there too. I promise Phil I would protect him from Angelica today"

The three of them entered the store in a line with Kimi at the back. As soon as she entered, she gasped at the sight before her. Z was near the counter talking with another female, dressed similar to the way Z was clothed with her head dyed in pink. Deciding it was best not to interrupt them; she lets her gaze wander to the table where Tommy, Phil and Chuckie sat. Susie was sitting to the table next to them. Lil sat next to her brother and Dil motioned for the computers. Slowly, Kimi walks towards the table where Susie was, continuing to watch Z talk with the girl unknown to her.

"Hey Kimi" Susie began.

"Hey" not letting her eyes fall away from her friend near the counter.

Susie, detecting that her friend's attention was else where, followed her gaze finally realizing what Kimi was probably thinking when she discovered who it was she was looking at.

"You worried that she'll get to him first?" Susie asked.

Kimi sat down, her eyes still glued at the young teen chatting by with Z. "A little bit" she answered bringing her gaze at last towards Susie.

"I'm sure they're just talking about something else," Susie said trying to reassure her friend.

Kimi lightly turns her head once more at her green hair friend watching him laugh with the other teenage girl. "Yeah, your probably right" rotating her head back to Susie with a smile etched on her face but deep down, she couldn't help but feel worried that it wasn't just something else.

She spun her head towards Z once more, discovering that he was waving goodbye to the other teenager as she left through the door of Java Lava.

"Now's your chance Kimi" Susie gestured.

Kimi inhaled a deep breath before rising from her table and walked casually over to Z with her hands in her pocket.

The rest of her friends watched with interest, realizing what she was about to do, although Chuckie was still a little unsure about it.

"Hey Z"

"Hey…boot girl, what's up?" replying casually.

"Who was that you were just talking to?"

"She's a friend of mind that goes to our school as well. She was asking me if I would like to go to the dance with her"

Kimi felt her face drop slightly afraid to ask the next question. "And what was your answer" slowly asking, but calmly saying.

"I told her, sure"

Kimi's face grew pale, her stomach twisting as though she was going to be sick. Deep down she had a feeling that he said yes to that other girl, but it didn't hurt to hope, even vaguely.

"Oh…okay" responding somewhat cheerful trying to hide the sadness intimation to her tone.

"So, did you want to ask me something?" he inquired.

"Um…no. Just wanted to say hey"

"Okay. Then you want to hang out"

Kimi lightly shakes her head "No…I have too much work to do today". Pathetic, but she was hoping it was convincing.

"Alright. Well, I got to go. I'm meeting my dad later today." He grabs his bag from the floor and brushes past her. See you later boot girl," he calls out before leaving through the door.

Kimi waves a hand quietly at her buddy saying bye before falling back into a depressing mood. Her friends noticed the sadness looming around her and felt themselves dishearten to her feelings. Chuckie and Susie stood from their chairs and calmly motioned for her.

"Hey, Kimi. Where sorry that happened" Chuckie began.

"Don't apologize Chuckie. I'm okay with it." She said, trying to convince them she's fine, but her cheerless voice, was easily distinguished. Her brother's apology actually made her feel more pathetic. It made her feel pitied and that was the last thing she wanted.

"There are other guys in the school to ask" Susie said trying to lighten things up.

"Yeah" a quiet sob escaping through her words.

Kimi curved her head to her two-concern friend, smiling at them with her eyes closed.

Chuckie and Susie felt that this issue ran deeper than Kimi made it out to be. The smile was there, but they could glimpse that it was just a mask hiding something more essential. Kimi lightly opens her eyes before opening her mouth to speak.

"Hey guys, I'm going home early. I've got things to do. I'll see you later." She wanted nothing more then just to leave.

Her friends were hesitant, but were sure it was probably better if she did go home.

"Okay then…I'll see you at home" Chuckie said.

"Alright. Tell the others bye for me too."

Kimi watched her friends nod in understanding before turning around to leave.

"Bye Kimi" Susie said as she wave her hand goodbye to her friend just as she was in front of the door. Chuckie and Susie then both saw Kimi wave Tommy, Lil and Phil at the table a farewell before opening the door to depart.

"I'm worried Susie" Chuckie began, still concerned for his sister.

"Don't worry Chuckie" she replied.

"Yeah, but it look like she took it pretty hard"

"Yeah I know"

"I'm just wondering why she couldn't tell us if anything else was bothering her."

"Maybe she just didn't feel like talking at the moment"

"Yeah but she practically tells you everything. I mean if she doesn't tell you, who else is she going to tell"

Susie lightly slumps her head, motioning her eyes to the ground becoming deep in thought. She calmly revolves her head to the table where the rest of her friends were sitting. _"Actually Chuckie… there maybe one other person who Kimi trusts even more then me" _she reflected.

Susie walked back to the table with Chuckie following behind.

"Is everything all right with Kimi" Lil started as soon as they were near.

"Yeah. She just went home to think about things," Susie stated.

Susie scanned the people of the table and observes that one of them was lost in thought, an uneasiness drawn across their face. Susie stares at that person for a moment, eyes relaxed slightly, lips curve into a smile _"I hope you do better with her then we did"._

The bright sun began to set. The blue sky slowly fading into an angry red and finally dimming down to a shade of black with stars dancing across and a moon smiling down. Kimi sat at the very back of the small tree house within her backyard that the father of Tommy and Dil built during their infant years, a little surprise that she still fits in it. How she remembered those times when she and her friend would wander here, having the greatest adventures. She recalls the time back when she and her friends were still babies. She took Cynthia from Angelica without asking to play with in the tree house. They imagined that Angelica was like some King Kong terrorizing the city and they had to stop her whatever the risk. She cherished those memories, never forgetting them, always remembering, but right now, the only thing she wish she could forget, was the one individual she believe was the one from her dream, may not be him at all.

Kimi quietly kneeled by a window watching the stars shimmer above, a sorrow atmosphere bounded around her. Her ears suddenly perked up to the creaking of the ladder behind her that led to the entrance of her sanctuary. Her head remain motionless, unchanging, her eyes never leaving the night sky. The creaking of the ladder stopped replaced by the sound of knocking wood being treaded on. The noise abruptly ceased. A gentle, cool breeze swiftly, swayed by. Kimi sighs under her breath knowing exactly whom it was that waited behind her. She slowly turns her head, her eyes meeting the orbs of a familiar friend of whom she knew well.

"Hey…"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_So there you go. I'll post up the next chapter soon. Tell me if I need to improve on anything. Thanks._


	10. Chapter 9

_Here's the next chapter. I thank all the ones who have reviewed my story so far. I added lyrics from the song Cry sung by Mandy Moore, which I don't own. Making that clear. I was listening to that song when I wrote this chapter and I thought it match the moment during the conversation between the two friends. I suggest listening to it when reading that part…hehe. Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

_**The lyrics are done in italic and bold so it's not confusing to read.**_

_Okay…on with the story._

_

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Cry.

Tommy was sitting down, observing Kimi grin a sad smile after greeting him. "Hey" he replies.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, turning her attention back towards the glimmering sky.

"I saw what happen at Java Lava and I was worried about you."

"Thanks, but I'm okay".

"I find that hard to believe" coming closer to her.

"Why. Why does everyone say that?" she asked, becoming bothered by the thought.

"Because we know your not."

"Do I give out some aura that says that I'm depressed or something?" Her annoyance was increasing.

"Pretty much" he answered without hesitation.

Kimi spun her head a little upset to his quick response, her expression slightly angered. She removed her gaze away from him returning it back outside the window. "What do you want from me Tommy?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you're all right"

"I fine. Just a little down that I didn't get a chance to ask Z to the dance." Her tone aggravated.

"So why do I feel like there's more to this then you let on" unconvinced by her answer.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" bringing her complete body around, giving him her full attention. Her tone was accusing, yet it seemed like she was making fun of him.

Tommy chuckles "No, but I know when you're not being honest with me"

A gentle laugh escapes through Kimi's lips. "You should, since you've known me for how long."

Both friends express laughter together for a minute, before falling into a silent moment. Kimi lightly lowers her head, her eyes half close, gazing at the floor. A frown was creeping along her mouth, erasing the smile.

Tommy notices the sudden change, a frown crawling along his lips as well.

"Kimi"

"It's just that… I thought Z could have been the one." Sorrow flowing through her words.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused.

Kimi draws in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then slowly opening them. "I have this dream Tommy. I've been having it for the past few days.

Tommy sat in complete silence listening with fixed interest as Kimi portrays her dream never once removing her gaze from the floor.

"I'm sitting on a swing somewhere. I'm guessing I'm at a park or something. Anyway, I'm just sitting down… and for some reason, I'm crying. I don't know why." She paused for a moment allowing her words to sink in before going on. "As the dream continues, I hear something behind me. I get off the swing to check what it is. It turns out to be some guy. It was pretty dark, so I couldn't see his face. When I'm about to discover who he is, I wake up." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I believe this is all going to happen during the night of the dance cause I was wearing a dress. I'm thinking it's a guy I like, but I don't know whom.

"You wanted it to be Z?" Tommy asked.

"Z was the only one I could thing of that I liked during those moments. I thought it was him."

Kimi at last brings her eyes towards Tommy. "I did kind of wanted it to be him, but I realize today that I may not like him the way I thought I did."

"Why's that?"

"Because…I… I wasn't as upset about it as I thought I would be"

Tommy continues to keep his eyes focused upon his friend feeling that her story goes deeper. "But that's not the real reason why your so down?"

"No… it's not." She pauses, letting out a discontented sigh. "I was thinking about something that happened in my dream one time."

Tommy became more attentive, hearing the last few words that surged through her mouth.

"Every dream was the same, until that one time. Usually he walks towards me about to show his face before I wake up…but that one time… he ran away from me and when he did, I was by myself. I felt so alone." She wrapped her arms around her slightly shivering at the thought. "That's why I was so upset today. I'm still confused to why he ran away from me." She closed her eyes, dropping her head gently; a single teardrop was flowing down from both her eyes caressing her cheeks as they trickled by.

_**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon**_

Tommy watched her, his eyes shaped in sympathy, smiling a gentle smile. He slowly motions for her, wrapping her in a tender embrace. Kimi's body grew tense; eyes widening, surprise by his actions. A faint shade of pink flourished across her cheeks.

"You're never along Kimi"

_**It lasted forever  
And it ended so soon**_

He calmly releases her, watching her for a moment. Her eyes were overflowing with tears pleading to fall and were still wide from shock, her lips slightly parted. She was a little taken back from his sudden comment.

_**You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed**_

"Maybe there's a reason for why he ran away from you."

Kimi at last relaxes. "If there is, I would really want to know what it is", annoyed at the notion. She calms down before going further. "The thing is Tommy, I had the same dream just last night…and this time, he didn't run away. It went on like the other previous ones. That's why I'm so confused."

"Your dream, I think, is trying to tell you something."

"What do you mean?" puzzled by his words."

"I don't know really. I think that all your questions will be answered the night of the dance."

"How do you know that?" turning her head away in bitterness. "I think my dream is just mocking me." Her eyes began quivering. "I'm actually scared about it Tommy"

"Don't be. Whatever happens to you that night, you don't have to go through it alone. You'll always have your friends and your brother to be there for you."

Kimi's gaze remains on the floor, sobbing quietly, finding no comfort in his words.

"…And…you'll always have me as well", he added, hoping those last words brought ease to her mind.

_**In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside **_

_**(Deep inside)**_

_**It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry (cry) **_

_**(The moment that I saw you cry)**_

Kimi lightly brings her eyes up, staring at her friend. His expression was compassionate, beaming her a gracious smile. Once more his words took her by surprise, but it was comforting to hear, knowing that no matter what happens, she'll always have people who'll be there when she needs them the most. She returns a smile, eyes still teary. She leapt forward, embracing him in her arms, closing her eyes tightly. It was Tommy's turn to go into shock. He felt his cheeks flush red and his eyes growing wide.

_**It was late in September  
and I've seen you before (and you were)**_

"Thanks Tommy" she softly said into his ears.

Tommy calmly loosens up, smiling as he slowly returns the hug, encasing her with his arms.

"Any time."

_**You were always the cool one  
But I was never that sure**_

They both broke off from one another staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I should get going" Tommy began, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Thanks again Tommy." Her sobs were gradually dieing down.

_**You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed...**_

Tommy slip his hands into his pockets, searching for a while before taking it back out again with a white handkerchief clasped within his fingers. He gently placed his other hand on her cheek as he calmly brought up the handkerchief near Kimi's eyes wiping away the tears now slowly streaming down her face. Not once did Kimi look away. Tommy dabbed a few times before his eyes became lost in hers. They were both motionless, unmoving, lost within each other's gaze.

_**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
it was there that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**_

Kimi felt herself slowly moving forward but Tommy lightly drops his head, placing the handkerchief within her hands. "I should go," he said, as he spun around, crawling out of the tree house. He jumped down in just in front of the entrance turning around only to find her staring at him with a confuse look on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow" his voice soft, dim, puzzled. He turned around, leaving her in the tree house, daring himself not to look back. _"What was that?"_ He quietly thought to himself.

_**I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...alright**_

Kimi sat there stunned, not moving until he was out of site, a frown drawn across her face. She leaned back resting her back against the wall of the tree house, confused to what just happened there. She looks down at her hands; staring at the handkerchief he gave her. _"What just happened there? I thought we were going to…"_ She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. She sat there for a while, reflecting on her manner _"Do I have feelings for Tommy?"_ She actually felt herself smiling. To her it was essentially a nice thought.

Her dream suddenly flashed through her mind. As soon as it was over, she gasped, realization dawning upon her. Her questions were slowly having answers. The reason he ran away, the thought of who it could be. _"Could Tommy be the one from my dream?"_

She turned her head, looking at the window, bringing herself towards it, staring out into the vast, night sky above that gleamed with brightly lit stars. She smiles, her mind slowly remembering all the moments that they spent together. What they've been through, all the things they've done. He has always been there for her. Her cheeks softly blush, her mind at last coming to a conclusion _"I do like him." _Her smile grew at the thought_ "I wonder… if he'll go to the dance with me." _

_**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find (In places no one will find)  
All your feelings so deep inside (Oh no no)**_

_**(Deep inside)  
**_

_**Forever was in your eyes  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**_

For the rest of the night, Kimi continues to gaze at the illuminating stars, her mind continuing to reminisce about the times she spent with her friends, but mostly with Tommy, loving every moment that pass by. Her thoughts fast-forward; thinking about the events that may arise tomorrow, remembering that it was the day of the dance.

_**Baby Cry!  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh no no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you**_

Kimi leaves the tree house, giving one final glance towards the sky before heading inside the house, excited for tomorrow to come.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

There's your chapter. Tell me what you think. I'll post the next one soon…I hope._


	11. Chapter 10

_Here's your next chapter. Took me a while to write but I'm finally done. So enjoy. _

_Thank you to…_

_-Jesus.Lives_

_For all those sudden reviews, hehe._

_Anyway, on with the story._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 10 – Dates Between Friends.

The day of the dance arrives. Almost anyone involve with the event had someone, with the exception of a few.

The bell for lunch reverberated through the classrooms. Kimi was feeling edgy at this point, having been unable to find Tommy anywhere. Across the hallway of students in her path, she manages to locate Susie and begins walking towards her cautiously evading anything or anyone in her way.

"Hey Susie"

"Hey Kimi. How're you feeling?" The events of yesterday continued flashing through her thoughts.

"I'm feeling better" she replies.

"That's good to hear." Susie continues placing her books in her locker, with a small smile brimming across her lips _"Probably spoke to Tommy already"_ knowing well that he probably had something to do with Kimi's emotions.

"So…you ask anyone to the dance yet?" Kimi begins.

"No, I haven't had time… but it doesn't matter anymore since nearly all the guys have been asked. How about you? Whom are you taking?" interested to know now who Kimi would bring since Z was already taken.

"I…I have someone… in mind, but I still have to ask him." Her words stammered, slightly feeling flush at the feeling.

Susie's eyes grew wide with curiosity and astonishment. _"I wonder if she's planning to ask Tommy? Something else must have happened between them."_ She eyed Kimi, studying her impression, noticing the faint blush of red smeared across her cheeks. "Who exactly do you have in mind?" becoming more intrigued.

Kimi expresses soft laughter, becoming aware of Susie's interest towards her whole situation. "I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see tonight", enjoying the impatient features drawn on her friend's face.

Susie let escape a look of exasperation knowing first hand once Kimi comes to a decision, she'll stick with it. She decides persistent wasn't the best policy to discover her mystery guy. All she could do was be patient. "All right." She sighed a hopeless breath feeling the prying within her being smothered with exhilaration.

"Look, I still need to ask him so I'll see you later"

"Okay", still feeling dejected over the secrecy.

Kimi smiles, "See you" raising a hand signaling her leave before turning around to go.

"Hey Carmichael."

Susie spun around, her disappointed features still displaying upon her face. "Hey Angelica."

"What's up? You don't look too good. What, you couldn't find someone to ask to the dance?" she asks, actually sounding concern for her friend.

"No, it's not that. Just a little excited for the night to come"

"Well, you sure express it well." Angelica teases.

"What about you? Have you asked anyone yet?" her depressed appearance finally expunge, exchange with a questioning grin.

Angelica groaned in distress, "No. Most of the guys have already been taken. I hear no one ask Darryl yet so I'm going to ask him." Angelica caught a glimpse of someone behind Susie's shoulder. She glance a quick look discovering the guy she plans to take to the dance. "There's Darryl. I'm going to…"

"Hey Angelica."

Angelica was halted in her tracks by a cheerful, orange hair teenager. "Not now Harold" dashing her words, casually stepping around the barrier in her way to her purpose.

Harold watches in surprise, confuse to Angelica's hasty behavior. Finally perceiving her intended target, he exhaled an unhappy sigh. "I was hoping Angelica would take me to the dance", sounding discourage, concluding that no one will take him now.

Susie, an audience to the entire scene, felt a slight pity for the guy. "Cheer up Harold. I still don't have a date for the dance. Why don't you go with me?"

Harold smiled, turning around meeting Susie's gaze "You mean it Susie?" his tone carrying a hint of enthusiasm.

"Yeah. You can pick me up at seven"

"Thanks Susie. I'll see you then", spinning around waving her a goodbye before disappearing from her view.

Angelica continuously wanders down the hallway almost to her destination. The sudden pitiful voice of her cousin sounding across from a junction within the corridors, motions her to impede.

"So no one has asked you yet?" Tommy questions, feeling slightly unease for Chuckie. Together, they aimlessly stroll through the passageways of the school, excessively involve with their conversation. Angelica stares as the two casually pass her, like she didn't exist, eavesdropping on their little discussion.

"No. Everyone I know has been asked already except me. How do you think that makes me feel?" Chuckie's head slightly lowered, eyes directed to the floor, a frown crossing his lips and Tommy's.

"There's still plenty of time for you to be asked. It's lunchtime now. Any girl could walk right up to you and ask you to the dance", he said hoping his words were encouraging, consoling, anything to make his best friend feel better.

Angelica, felt a frown sketch upon her lips, feeling compassion for Finster. She lightly glimpse at Darryl, her judgment shifting before pulling her eyes back at Chuckie with a heartfelt smile.

"Tommy, let's be realistic here. What are the chances of a girl coming right up to me now and asking me to the dance?"

"Hey Finster, wait up." Angelica called from behind.

Tommy and Chuckie twisted their heads, sighting Angelica sauntering in their direction. "Hey Angelica" Chuckie greets.

"Listen, I was wondering if you want to go with me to the dance". Sincerity was bounding her words. She had no intentions of playing tricks on him.

Her unexpected gesture caught the boys by surprise, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and a twinge of curiosity nagging at the back of their heads. They carefully examine her, speculating if there's a downside. "What's the catch, Angelica? Planning to get back at Phil?" Chuckie queries.

"No catch, plus I've already gotten back at him so we're even. I heard you haven't got a date yet. I don't either and I was hoping you would go with me."

"Why me though? I mean there's a lot of guys you can ask…and what did you do to Phil?" slightly frighten at her comment.

"I spread a rumor, nothing drastic" She pauses, dropping the rumor issue, "I know there's a lot of guy's I could have ask but I'm asking you. Consider it the favor I owe you."

Chuckie's face dropped feeling discontent, "I thought so."

"Thought what?" she asks.

"You're only asking me because you feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity Angelica," he answers as he and Tommy turn away walking away from her.

Angelica remains motionless, a little stun by being rejected. Minutes later, she felt guilty. _"He's right. I wouldn't want someone asking me out of pity either," _she muses. "Chuckie wait." Angelica walks slowly towards them as they whirl around, slightly annoyed.

"What now Angelica?" Chuckie began.

Angelica continues to gawk at him with a sad smile, "Look, you're right. I wouldn't want to be asked out either if they felt sorry for me. So don't consider it as a favor. Think of it as two friends helping one another."

Chuckie watches her, hesitant to answer. Angelica perceives his expression, thinking of a way to convince him she was being real. "Plus, I'm still in debt to you. This isn't the favor I owe you". She smiles, hoping that reassures him.

Chuckie felt himself smiling after her last remark. "Alright."

"So, you'll go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Pick me up at seven at my house."

Chuckie gently nods. Angelica continues staring for a moment with a smile engrave on her face, before turning around to leave.

Tommy, slightly astonish to his cousin's actions, lightly brings his eyes on Chuckie who was still watching Angelica walk off. "Well that was unexpected" Tommy stated.

"It was wasn't it? I wonder what the rumor was?" turning his attention to Tommy.

Tommy just shrugs his shoulders.

Chuckie quietly gasps to himself, a sudden thought dawning on him. "What about you Tommy? You don't have a date yet."

"Yeah, well it's no big deal"

"I'm surprise no one has ask you yet"

"No, I've been asked. I turn them down though."

Chuckie became mystified, interest striking within, "What? Why?"

"I just, wasn't interested in any of them."

"But the dance is tonight though. Nearly everyone has someone to go with" sounding worried. Chuckie was becoming fretful for his buddy.

"There's still time remember."

"I guess"

"Yo T…" Tommy recoils his name head to his younger brother toddling for him. …What's happening?"

"Our cousin just asked Chuckie to the dance" he answers, somewhat amuse at the thought.

"Whoa… seriously. Now that's just weird."

"I don't know" Chuckie initiates "It didn't seem that bad"

"Guys, I need to get something out of my locker. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"You always have to get something in your locker"; Chuckie mocks as he watches Tommy head off in the other direction.

Tommy enters his combination to his locker, opens it and takes a book out before slamming it shut. He became surprise when he became aware of the small dent barely visible to the naked eyes from the distant. Looking back to the day he argued with Kimi actually conveys a smile across his face, as he observes the hollow marking for a moment slightly chuckling.

"Hey Tommy."

Tommy tosses his attention behind him, a little startled at the sudden hello as he finds Lil standing next to him.

"Hey…" exhaling relief.

Lil watches him strangely from his reaction, "I was just saying hi."

"Nah…it's just I was thinking about something and you just startled me"

"Okay" still eyeing him peculiarly, "So, did anyone ask you to the dance yet?"

"Not yet actually. How about you?"

"No…all the guys I wanted to ask have already been taken" she sighed in regret. "Should have asked sooner."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's still someone to ask" hoping he gave comfort.

"Well…actually, since you don't have a date yet and I don't have one, I was wondering if you wanted to go with…me?" she asks, faintly embarrass, a slight crimson creeping on her cheeks.

"You want to go with me?" Tommy inquires, flattered by her gesture.

"Yeah, well, only if you don't have anyone else in mind"

Tommy felt himself hesitating. His thoughts began wondering about a certain someone, thinking if he should risk it. He motions his eyes to his friend of who he knows for so long, a genuine smile brimming across his lips. "One condition"

Lil eyes widen in surprise, mystify to what the condition could be. "What?"

At that moment, Kimi was walking through the corridors, slowly dawdling her steps as she heard the voice of Tommy around the corner.

"Ask me like you mean it" Tommy said, chuckling after his speech.

Lil couldn't help but softly laugh at his provision. Kimi felt a stab of inquisitiveness in her stomach, interested in what her two friends were discussing.

"Tommy, would you like to go with me to the dance tonight?"

Kimi eyes went wide, gasping in shock, feeling a pang of fear within her.

"I would love to" Tommy answers.

Kimi's horror became reality. She felt sick in her stomach, her body lightly trembling, face going ghostly pale as she took a step back from shock. The one person of whom she wishes to take to the dance was now slipping through her fingers, becoming out of reach. To make matters worst, her chance was taken away by another close friend. The echoing sound of their laughter dribbles through her ears, becoming a plague within her thoughts. Her dream at this moment was a nightmare. A completely, dreadful fantasy she wishes nothing more to escape from. Her feelings were so confuse, drifting, not even noticing the few trickle of tears pouring from her eyes.

Tommy finishes his conversation with Lil, waving her a goodbye after arranging their plans for tonight. He goes around the corner only to bump into a crying Kimi. Together they gasp in surprise at the sudden meeting. Tommy watches her with a dishearten frown, eyes slightly close, observing the trickling river, flowing down her face. "Kimi...what's..." His voice was soft, quiet, and more so slightly regretful.

Kimi turns around breaking into a sprint. She didn't want to hear from him let alone see him. As Kimi turned, time became slow, her tears sliding from the surface of her face, flickering within the light's reflection as they glide in midair, slowly falling to the floor.

Tommy remains unmoving, watching her run, moving further away. He wanted so much to chase her but felt his body become numb. _"GO AFTER HER" _his mind screaming, but that wasn't enough to make him even shunt. As soon as she was gone, he lowers his gaze in sorrow, staring at the floor, showing only emotions of remorse. _"You're an idiot you know that. Nothing happen that night...but...",_ closing his eyes slowly after the final thought.

Kimi continued to run through the never-ending hallway, tears endlessly streaming down her cheeks, falling off at the end of their path, leaving a gleaming trail of droplets suspended in the air for an instant before plunging down. _"You're stupid you know that. Stupid for believing he was the one from your dream. It was just a dream. A fantasy. Nothing more. It will never happen, you and Tommy. That dream was just mocking you. Just forget about him…forget about the dream...forget about that night...FORGET EVERYTHING." _The tears were now streaming like rivers down her eyes. The mindless, mental teasing was thrashing her feelings. It felt like a horrible plague. It hurt deep inside. She just wanted it to go away. _"Stop it…stop it…STOP IT," _her thoughts an ear piercing cry, echoing in everlasting torment.The whole scorning of her state of mind distracted Kimi from noticing anything in front of her.

Kimi felt herself ram into another person's forehead, collapsing on to the floor, falling on her side. Her eyes hidden beneath her hair, but the tears continued falling. She lightly uses her arm to bring herself off the ground.

"Ow…"

Kimi eyes widen in surprise, recognizing the character of the accent. She tosses her head to the one she collided with. "Phil"

Phil was sitting on the floor, eyes closed, rubbing his head hoping to sooth the pain. "Oooooh…You should really watch where you're going Kimi…" trailing off after discovering that she was crying. "Is everything all right Kimi?" sounding worried.

Kimi realizing that she was still crying, quickly wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine, just something in my eye. I was going to the bathroom to wash it out." Weak, but it was all she could think of. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

Phil watches her oddly, skeptical by her answer but decided to drop it as he wearily gets up, dusting himself off before lending his hand in front of her. Kimi, a little taken back by his gesture, lightly grabs it, feeling herself being pulled up to her feet. "Thanks", she said, sweeping her dress from dust before looking at him with a smile.

"No problem."

Kimi momentarily stops, a notion seeping through her thoughts. "So, do you have anyone to go to the dance with?" she questions.

Phil slightly slumps his head, sighing in discontent, "No, I wanted Wally to ask me, but Angelica spread a rumor about me. I don't know what it was, but all the girls are avoiding me."

Kimi felt sympathy for him, as she sees a gloomy smile painted on his face. "Well, I don't have a date yet, so if you want, you can go with me."

Phil felt himself rise with astonishment, "Really. You don't mind?" An allusion of exhilaration wavered through his question.

"Not at all. Pick me up at seven at my house."

"Yeah. I will. Thanks Kimi. I'll see you then."

Phil turns around running off with grin, excited that he wasn't going to the dance alone. "All right, I got a date for the dance" he yells with enthusiasm.

Kimi watches him drift further into the distance with a light smile, shaking her head at his comical reaction as he throws a clenched fist into the air out of excitement. As she observes her friend disappear from her view, a small frown appears, obliterating her smile as she lightly slouches her head. Phil was a good friend to her. They've known each other for years as well, but she couldn't help but wish that it were Tommy that she was going to the dance with. The sudden ringing of the school bell, made her gasp, jerking her head up as she was pulled back into reality realizing that lunch must be over. She inhales a deep breath, releasing a crestfallen sigh before walking away feeling halfhearted by the upcoming night.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

There's that chapter. Tell me what you think or if I need to improve on anything. Thanks. I'll post next chapter soon._


	12. Chapter 11

_YAYEH…Here's your chapter. I wrote this in the middle of the night so I was a bit dead but I got through it. Sorry for any mistakes. Any way enjoy the story._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 11 – Chasing After Her.

A night, star torn blanket was pulled across a crimson heaven, covering the beautiful but illusive sunset that burns the sky a fiery red. A crispy evening settles, the feeling cool and fresh. Every intake of breath was icy yet uplifting. The night of the dance has finally approach.

Tommy stares at the mirror located in his room, wearing a black tux with a white polo underneath and a black tie. He verifies the outfit one last time, fixing any loose end before being satisfied with his appearance. He smiles for a moment before sighing into a frown.

"Yo T…" came the familiar greeting of his brother as he enters the room, "What's up? Tonight's the dance. Don't people usually find excitement before it?" puzzled to his sibling, ill-content manner.

"No, I'm excited, it's just" pausing slightly scanning to find the right words. "I don't know actually." He slouches his body in discontent, confuse to what to believe.

"Okay…" Dil eyes him curiously; studying him, hoping Tommy's body language would assist him find an answer to his brother's unusual behavior.

"What are you staring at?" Tommy issues as he motions a tread back from the uncomfortable gawk.

Dil disregards the question. He squints his eyes, coming closer, becoming even more vigilant. After a minute, he quickly jerks back, eyes wide before liberating a burst of laughter. "That's some problem you have their bro."

Tommy watches Dil, mystified to his sudden statement. "What are you talking about?"

Dil crosses his arms, rising an eyebrow in mockery, "That you're going to the dance with Lil but a part of you wants to go with Kimi", finishing with a smirk.

Now Tommy's eyes went wide, shock by his speech. Not only was Dil somewhat teasing him, he was also precise about his dilemma. "How did you…I mean…what did you…I mean that's not true. I'm excited to go with Lil." He was hoping his younger sibling would drop the subject. _"How does he do that?_" He mentally sighs in irritation still bewildered._ "I'll never understand how his mind works?" _

Dil however, was unrelenting. "True, but you would be more excited if you were going with Kimi."

Tommy felt a slight blush emerge on his cheeks, his eyes sprawling half close in sadness with a frown outline across his lips. "Yeah, well, even if I did want to go with Kimi, it wouldn't be fair to Lil."

"Lil", Tommy gasps tossing his eyes towards his clock lynching from the wall. Five minutes to seven. "I better go Dil. I have to pick up Lil soon." He straightens himself up before shifting for the door.

"Words of advise T." Tommy abruptly stops just before the doorway, whirling his attention to his brother. "When you get a chance, don't mess up."

Tommy's face slightly wilts along with his eyes, depress and somewhat confuse by Dil's anomalous advice, not even saying thank you as he left the room.

Tommy walks across to the house next-door, motions for the door and rings the bell. The door swings with a creak, open by the mother of the DeVille twins. "Hey Tommy. Looking nice. Lil will be down in a minute. Come in." She moves out of the way gesturing him inside.

"Thanks Betty" slowly strolling in, as Betty closes the door behind him.

"Lil, Tommy is here", Betty shouted over the stairs.

"Thanks mom", Lil hollered from her room.

"Hey Tommy." Phil calls out to him as he comes down the stairs, wearing the equivalent as Tommy's ensemble except with a white blazer.

"Hey Phil. Nice suit." He was actually impressed by the style.

"Thanks. It was my dad's." Phil pulls the sleeve of his blazer; checks his watch strapped around his wrist and then sweeps pass his friend as he opens the door to the brittle night.

"Well, see you there".

"Where are you going?" he asks, a little curious.

"It's seven. I got to pick up Kimi from her house."

Tommy felt his face go pale, eyes widening, stunned by his last sentence. "You're taking Kimi to the dance?" He words were slightly stumbling but manage to regain composure.

"Yeah, it was a last minute thing so I didn't get to tell you guys. Anyways, we'll see you there" closing the door behind him as he left into the cold evening.

Tommy remains motionless, feeling resentment burning within, urging him in anger but was calm by a genuine voice calling his name from behind. "Hey Tommy."

Tommy slowly revolves his head, finding himself overwhelm by the sight before him. Lil was descending gracefully down the stairs wearing a red strapless dress, which glints beautifully under reflection. Completing the outfit were low red heels and a thin silver chain that hugs around her neck nicely. It shimmers under the manifestation of light. "Wow, Lil. You ...look amazing" still astonished to how elegant she looks.

Lil quietly laughs, "Thanks. You're looking nice as well. Where's Phil?"

"He went to pick up Kimi." His tone was soft carrying sadness within. The sudden thought of Phil and Kimi together was slowly consuming him, feeling envious.

Lil heeds the melody of his voice, a frown forming, becoming worry, "You okay Tommy?"

Tommy smiles. He didn't want to ruin Lil's night by being upset. He wanted her to enjoy the evening. "Yeah. Everything's fine", hoping his words were reassuring. "Come on. We better get going," he said, embracing his hand around hers before opening the door.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad", Lil calls out, before heading out with Tommy.

Kimi sits by her mirror surveying her reflection. She was dressed exactly the way she was in her dream. A black strapless dress with low black heels and the black opal shape jewel that hangs around her neck. Her head styled in a bun with red chopsticks holding them in place as the rest fall just below her shoulder. She heaves a sigh, the exhilaration for the night becoming absent.

The shouting of her dad coming from down stairs seeps through her room, becoming muffled by distance and her bedroom door. "Kimi. Phil's here."

Kimi slowly stands up, straightening her dress from wrinkles one last time before doing one final check up on other parts of her outfit. Once satisfied, she quietly leaves her room. As soon as she was before the flight of steps, she notices Phil seeming actually pretty sharp in his suit.

Phil looks up, at last seeing her for the first time in the night. His mouth slightly drops eyes open in surprise. She was looking gorgeous. Kimi steadily descends the stairs and situates herself before him. He found himself speechless. "Wow, Kimi… you… look… um…beautiful." He faintly blushes after his compliment.

Kimi lightly shakes her head at his way of being charming. "Thanks Phil. You don't look bad yourself."

"Shall we go then", offering his arm to her in a light bow.

Kimi giggles at his chivalry. She reached out placing her arm in his. "Bye mom. Bye dad."

"Have fun kids" Chas replies.

"Where's Chuckie?" he asks, as the two walk down the path of her house.

"He left earlier to pick up Angelica"

"Whoa, Chuckie is going with Angelica?" he asks, extremely shocked to the sudden revelation.

"Apparently they had some agreement or something."

"Hm…I wonder if it had something to do with me"

Kimi laughs; "Maybe" as they both continued walking.

Kimi felt her thoughts sliding away, a demoralizing grimace across her lips. Even though Phil was looking nice, even comments on her beauty, she still wishes it were Tommy that she was with at the moment. She erases the thought away turning her attention to the boy next to her. She notices him smiling with anticipation, _"He's so excited to go to this dance. I shouldn't ruin it for him." _

The dance held in the school gym was thriving with students dancing to the music. The court was brilliantly decorated with blue silk fabric dangling across the wall and swaying across the area above everyone. In one corner was a table that serves food and punch. In another was the DJ scanning through CDs, stereos blaring loudly on both ends. Completing the ornamentation was a disco ball, revolving near the ceiling, glimmering under illumination, reflecting scattered light.

Tommy enters the building holding Lil's hand, discovering a thrilling feeling within each individual that dance along the dance floor. From the corner of his eye, his detects Chuckie dancing with Angelica. The freckle face teen had his hair comb back. He was wearing a light blue polo with black pants. Angelica was looking graceful as well with her hair styled up. She was wearing a dark pink dress that drops to her knees. A lighter shade of pink fulfills the rest of the outfit ending just below her ankles. A sliver heart shape locket circles around her neck. A pair of pink heels ends her appearance for the night.

Tommy couldn't help but be surprise by the two of them dancing with each other. The shocking thing was they actually didn't look bad together. Not bad at all. "There's Chuckie and Angelica", he smiles as he nudges Lil gently, nodding her in the direction of the dancing couple.

Lil sweeps the area Tommy was observing, at last finding them. She was momentarily astonished as well. It didn't seem as strange to her that they were with one another. She scans around the court once more. She discovers Susie wearing a nice yellow dress ending just above her ankle. Her hair styled in the usual fashion. White, sphere shape earrings were attached to the loaves of her ears. A white, pearl shape necklace was worn around her neck. She held a cup in her hand as she laughed along with Harold who was wearing a black tux with a white polo and a black bow tie. A red flower was budding from the pocket of his blazer. "I found Susie."

Tommy looks over and smiles at the two before turning his awareness back to the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. "You want to dance?" he asks, signaling his hand across.

"Sure."

Tommy leads Lil across the court evading other dancing couples until they were besides Chuckie and Angelica. "Hey guys", Tommy and Lil greeted to the both of them before dancing to the song being played.

"Hey" Chuckie began. "You guys finally made it. Looking nice Lil" noticing the beautiful red dress she was wearing.

"Thanks Chuckie. You don't look bad yourself."

Where are Phil and Kimi?" he asks, still dancing.

Tommy turns his head away from the question.

Lil perceives his reaction before answering Chuckie, "Him and Kimi will get here soon."

Chuckie nods and continues dancing with Angelica.

Lil slowly motions her head at Tommy who was slightly frowning with his head bowed down. "You okay Tommy?"

Tommy calmly replaces the frown with a smile, bringing his eyes to find a concern looking friend. "I'm fine".

"Okay", she slowly said, unsure about he's answer but decides to let it go, and continues dancing with him.

A few minutes later, Kimi and Phil walk in, dazzled by the sight before them. They scan the room and find their friends dancing from across the dance floor. "There they are", Phil calls out over the music. Kimi frowns after sighting them. She felt a slight pang of envy at her friend dancing with Tommy.

Phil leads her across the dance floor avoiding other teenagers bustling roughly around them to the songs playing. As soon as they arrive near their friends, Tommy finds himself turning away once again. This time Chuckie catches the movement.

"Hey guys," Phil said.

"Hey" Lil replies. "You guys are finally here."

Phil whispers in Kimi's ear and nods once he pulls away. "Yeah, hey listen. Kimi and me are just going to get a drink. We'll be back."

"All right", Lil said.

"Hey Lil" Tommy begins, "I'm just going to the bathroom for a while."

"Sure. I'm just going to say hi to Susie."

Tommy nods before walking through towards the men's room, cautiously stepping around the lively dance floor.

Chuckie follows him with his gaze wondering if theirs something up again between Tommy and maybe his sister. "Hey Angelica. I need to go to the bathroom as well."

"All right. I'm going with Lil then."

Chuckie smiles before taking off after Tommy.

Tommy was washing his hands under a rushing flow of cold water. The bathroom was quieter compared to the active, noisy school gym outside beyond the doors. The booming speakers were all that could be heard leaking through, muted by the door. He sighs, the music screaming in full volume just as the door opens behind him followed by Chuckie. "Hey Chuckie."

The door slowly closes behind him, as the music died down becoming hushed once more. Chuckie stays silent. He remains motionless, a frown across his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Tommy questions, observing Chuckie's impression.

"What's going on now Tommy?"

"What do you…"

"Don't." He pause, glancing at the confuse expression highlighted across Tommy's face. " I saw your reaction as soon as Kimi and Phil came. It was the same reaction you gave me when I asked about you and my sister before."

Tommy lightly drops his head in indignity.

"What's going on Tommy?"

"To be honest, Chuckie, I don't even know myself." Tommy brushes pass his friend as he pulls the door open and leaves. Chuckie remains for a moment wondering. _He's hiding something again". _ A depress and frustrated look dawning on his face. He lets out an annoyed sigh before also leaving.

As Chuckie exits through into the active region leaving the silent room behind him, he discovers that Phil and Kimi were now dancing with Susie and Harold. Angelica was still talking to Lil and Tommy was just next to them drinking punch. Chuckie saunters himself over to Angelica.

"Hey. Welcome back Finster", Angelica welcomes.

Chuckie throws a smile at her; shifting his gaze to Tommy with a grimace carved on his mouth, becoming aware that he turned away again.

A more slower, melodic song suddenly replaced the ear piercing, blasting music. It soothingly radiated through the speakers, as couples close in, wrapping themselves around each other's arm, lightly swaying to the music being played. Some people got off the dance floor using the occasion to take a break. Tommy observes in sorrow as Phil and Kimi slowly came in together, Phil's arm around her waist with hers on his shoulders. Their other hands clasped around together in air as they gently sway across the dance floor. Lil turns her attention to Tommy, "Want to dance?"

Tommy calmly brings his gaze towards her. "Sure." His tone was soft and weak. He lends out his hand for hers as she gently takes it finding herself being led across the dance floor. As soon Tommy locates a place, a great distance from Kimi, they slowly dawn their bodies closer, both Tommy's arm around Lil's waist and hers around his neck. Slowly they dance to the gentle music.

Kimi watches from where she was dancing, feeling her eyes slightly overflowing. She couldn't take it. She couldn't watch them. The feeling of resentment was overwhelming, unbearable. She had to leave.

Phil becomes aware of her attention elsewhere, perceiving the dishearten expression visible across her face. "Are you all right Kimi?" he queries, worried for his friend.

Kimi turns her eyes back to Phil, which were now unconscientiously streaming tears. "I'm sorry Phil. I need to be alone right now." She breaks off from his hold, bringing her attention to the gym doors. Her pace were at first slow but quickens with every step.

"Wait…Kimi." yells out over the crowd but she was already out the door.

All his friend came over after seeing Kimi leave. "Phil, what happen? What's wrong with Kimi?" Chuckie began in a slight panic.

"I don't know. She was crying and then she said she wanted to be alone"

"What? Why?" Lil queries. She was bewildered by Kimi's request.

"I don't know," he said slightly unease, feeling the anxiety rising inside for his friend. "I better go after her." He takes off, making his way for the door following Kimi's trail.

The whole group of friends eye each other, confuse, anxious and fearful about what's going on with Kimi, a friend of whom they've knew since forever, except for a lone individual. Tommy continues to monitor the door for a moment where Phil and Kimi left a moment ago. He slightly drops his head, not knowing what to do. Susie detects his unexpected reaction, a recognition trickling through her thoughts. She couldn't help but sadly frown at him with wilted eyes. _"What are you going to do Tommy?"_ she thought quietly to herself, hoping he'll make a right choice.

Kimi was sitting silently on the swing in a well-known park that held so many fond memories of her and her friends. Through their years as infants, this was where they always had their best adventure, where they laugh and cried together. The night was young, the wind calm and the sky radiating with magnificence. A flawless, pale moonlight was searing through the dancing stars. A glow of golden light exuded from fireflies soaring around the area adding depth to the beauty of the atmosphere.

Kimi was sorrowful; her tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks. Her eyes closed. She felt alone and empty deep inside and now she understands why. She never had the chance to ask him, never told him how she felt. It all slip away in one day from her grasp. She began shivering, completely absorb within her despairing emotions to even hear the faint rustling of grass drawing nearer. Her touch suddenly perks up to the feeling of the chains that she wrapped her fingers around lightly shake under the grip of her hands. Her teary eyes unhappily open, turning her gaze to her side widening in surprise, gasping at the sudden orbs that she was staring into.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

ZZzzzZZZzz…I'm getting tired. Any way, there's your chapter. Ohohoh, is it TK or PK. I haven't decided but hey, you'll find out in the next chapter. I'll post next one soon. Tell me what you think and if it needs improvement. Thanks._


	13. Chapter 12

_YAY... finish with this chapter. It's shorter then the rest, but I enjoyed writing this one. It was somewhat emotional…hehe. I'm sorry to the other people who supported the other couple but I was always leaning for this one…even though I said otherwise. Ow, and to make this chapter effective, I suggest listening to a heartbreaking love song…hehe…really touching._

_Thanks to…_

_-Litto Girl – for that review. After you finish reading this chapter, I added a few words at the bottom to remind you of something._

_Anyway, have a read and enjoy it. _

_On with the story._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 12 – Emotions Told.

"What are you doing here?" Kimi was still surprise, finding Tommy standing besides her.

"I came looking for you."

"But how did you know I was here?"

"You told me."

Kimi just stares completely riddled.

Tommy caught the expression, "Your dream remember. You told me that you were on a swing in a park somewhere. This was the only park I knew off."

"But… what about Lil?"

"I told her that I'd probably know where you'll be so she let me go after you."

Kimi sank in a pool of despair. _"He only came after me because they were all worried. I was hoping that…" _she sighs in discontent slouching her head in foolishness for believing he came for another reason. "Oh. Well I'm fine so you don't have to worry", she said, turning her head in sadness. The overflowing tears at last impeding but her quiet sobs lightly echo through the night.

Tommy slightly frowns, perceiving her body shivering as a cold breeze brushes against her delicate skin. He removes his blazer and gently places it around her. Kimi lightly lifts her head up, guiding her gaze to look at him. She watches him move across, situating himself on the swing next to her. Together they sat in silence for a moment. The swaying of a swift wind could be heard rustling the peaceful grass across the whole park.

"Do you remember…" Tommy began, breaking the hush between them, "when Taffy use to take us here and she would sit on that bench there and play us her music.

Kimi brings her eyes to a bench located a few yards in front of them. "Yeah, and she use to call us 'minis' and we would just have fun listening to her play her guitar", she said, kindly laughing between her words.

"We use to have so much fun in this park. The best adventures began here." Tommy turns his head to a familiar jungle gym, a light smile forming across his lips. "I remember when we were still babies, we pretended that playground over there was Mt. Everest and we imagine that we were ice climbers on a mission. I fell and actually became scared to climb that mountain again. You guys did everything to help me overcome that fear, but you guys also made sure that I didn't get hurt or made sure we stop when I got really scared. Use was always there for me." He lightly wilts his head, eyes staring at the ground beneath his feet.

A gentle smile lights across Kimi's face, her eyes staring at the playground, delicately giggling at the reminiscence. She misses those days, but they'll always be engraved in her memory, always treasured.

"Especially you." Tommy softly said in a calm voice as he gently directs his gaze at her.

Kimi eyes grew wider at his preceding words. She slowly turns her gaze in his direction. He was faintly frowning his eyes relaxed. Her mouth shaped in surprise, confuse to what he meant by her. She slowly turns her head away feeling dismay, "What do you from me Tommy?" she questions, her tears imploring to fall once more.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"I told you I'm fine."

"So why are you crying?"

"Nothing just something in my eye." Kimi was beginning to become irritated. "Look you better get back. Lil is probably waiting for you."

"What about you? I need to take you back with me. Phil is…"

"I just want to be alone for the moment okay" she said, interrupting him, feeling anger bubbling within her, annoyed that he couldn't understand the suffering she was going through. Her eyes were hidden beneath her ebony hair, but an everlasting stream of flowing tears trickled its way down across her pale cheeks. _"Are you that dense Tommy? Can't you see that the reason I'm crying is because of…you."_

Tommy just stares at her wondering why she wouldn't come back, but he had to try, "I can't do that. I can't leave you here knowing that your all depress about something. I wouldn't feel right."

"Please just go Tommy." Kimi steadily rises off the swing, the blazer slipping off her falling in a heap onto the grass and begins walking away from him.

"Kimi wait" Tommy calls out, motioning his body up to follow her. "Kimi …" He manages to grab hold of her wrist gently, "What are you so depr…" He stops as Kimi whirls around eradicating his grip upon her, tears endlessly flowing, her eyes glaring at him in anger, hatred and passion. Her emotions emerging all at once.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?" She screams, unable to believe that he couldn't see it.

Tommy's eyes slightly widen, a little surprise to her sudden outburst.

"How could you not see how I feel?" Her voice was calmer, yet carried vehemence. She slouches her head, her head trembling in anguish, "Are you really that dense Tommy?" She hated him. Hated him for not understanding, hated him for doing nothing, but most of all, hated him for not seeing that the one causing her agony, was him. "Can't you tell?"

Tommy continues frowning, mystified to what she was saying.

Kimi slowly and serenely raises her head up looking at him with teary eyes, her tears sliding off her face being carried along by a gentle wind, glimmering under the bleeding light of a crying moon.

"I love you Tommy". Her voice soft, light, emotional.

Tommy's face went blank, eyes growing wide again with shock, mouth slightly open.

A silent moment settles between the two friends as another cold wind swirls between them.

Kimi continues to watch, his impression still stunned. For a moment she stares before finally breaking the quiet. "I have always loved you."

Tommy continues to focus his eyes upon her still briefly surprise to the words escaping from her lips.

"Even though it seemed I like someone else, there was always a part of me that has always had feelings for you. I've liked you for as long as I can remember. I even wrote it on a wall." She pauses, weeping feverishly as she watches him listen, "You were my best friend. You were always the one closest to me when we were growing up even after I became best friends with Susie. I told you everything about me, anything going on in my life, good or bad and you always listened. You have always been there for me more then the others have. You actually made me feel special." Kimi cried eternally, sobbing between her words. "I tried to ignore it but my feelings for you grew as we got older. I didn't want to admit it because I was afraid what would happen with our friendship if I told you how I felt. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way, that thinks will become awkward between us, that we will eventually push each other away and I didn't want that...but I found myself falling for you again after that night we had our conversation about my dream." Kimi felt her tone rise in slight anger. The words were overwhelming her within. It was all extremely affecting for her but she wanted him to know, "Ever since we nearly kissed, all I could think about was you and the possibility that you were the one from my dream. As soon I began dreaming that you were the mystery person, all my questions that I was so confuse about started having answers. The time I had that dream when he ran away, we had that stupid argument the day before. He ran away because we weren't talking with each other. As soon as we made up, the dream followed through like it always did. For once if felt so right to me. That's why I was so hurt when you and Lil went to the dance together instead of with me. I felt like my dream was just mocking me, that it was all a joke. It was all torture to me. I couldn't stand it. It became worst when I saw the two of use dancing in each other's arm." She pauses, her breathing heavy, her weeping piercing through the air that bounds them, "Nothing will ever hurt me as much as to how blind you were to my feelings." Kimi let out one final breath in tears, furiously crying through her entire emotional confession.

An uncomfortable outbreak of silence plagues the two individuals staring at each other remaining motionless. A light breeze passes through Tommy, his purple hair waving along. He stares at her, his face frowning, still somewhat daze to her confession. He didn't know how to react, what to say. All he could do was stare at her cry, her expression sad, depressing, heartrending. It tore him inside to see her crying, especially when the reason was him.

Kimi felt her worst nightmare slowly becoming reality as the stillness linking them continued. She found herself crying even more then before, lowering her head in regret turning herself around wanting no more then to just walk away from him. As she turns, time slowed down, her tears sliding from her face, gleaming within the moon's weeping rays of light as they soar in midair, slowly diminishing upon the grass

Tommy stares_ "Stop her. Say something. Anything." _ He thought desperately, but his lips remain unmoving, sealed. No words came out. All he could do was watch the distance between them escalate with every passing agonizing second as she walks away.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_  
_So there's this chapter…I know it probably sucks but don't worry. It's not the end. I'm still deciding what I'm going to do in the next chapter so be patient. Tell me what you think or if it needs improvement or if I need to change anything. Also…_

_-Litto Girl – I WANT MY COOKIE AND IT BETTER BE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE… hehe._

_Thanks._


	14. Chapter 13

_Yay…I'm almost finish the story. This chapter may sound like its somewhat repeating the last one. It's also another short one…haha…I'm seriously getting lazy. Anyway, thanks again to the people who have reviewed my story so far. I'm hoping to end this well. Like last chapter, listen to something emotional. Good emotional not depressing. Anyway, enjoy this story. _

_On with the story._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 13 - Now or Never.

Kimi walks a short distance before the sudden feeling of someone lightly holding her wrist impeded her. She gasps, eyes widening. Slowly she turns her head surprise to see Tommy with a hand clasped around her wrist. His head was slouch, his eyes hidden beneath his purple hair. He remains quiet, his thoughts reminiscing so many things. The way she felt about him and the way he felt for her. _"How I feel about her? Did I love her the way she loves me?_ So many memories flash through his mind.The kiss they almost had, the sudden jealous feeling when he saw her with Phil. Telling Lil that he had to go after her. Stopping Phil just outside the gym explaining to him that he'll chase her. His brother's word became an echoing whisper within his feelings, _"When you get a chance, don't mess up." _

Kimi was slightly nervous within his grasp. The feeling of anxiety was increasing as time pass. "Tommy, what…" she began but was cut off as Tommy slowly came closer wrapping his arms around her, his lips embracing hers in a pure kiss.

Kimi's eyes widen with shock as she felt his warm lips upon hers. She felt herself falling deeper into the kiss as she closes her eyes, circling her arms around his neck. They were locked in full bliss in each other's embrace for what seemed like eternity. Together their lips parted, wrapping theirs arms tightly around each other as they fell into a meaningful hug.

"Kimi…" Tommy began in a soft, gentle voice.

"Yeah."

"I love you", whispering delicately under his breath.

Kimi felt herself draw back from his arms slowly, staring into his eyes searching, frighten to find lies, deceit, anything that designated that this whole ordeal was a joke to him…but his eyes never told such things. His eyes were compassionate, meaningful, holding truth. He meant every word.

Tommy stares for a moment staring deeply into her beautiful teary orbs that lightly shimmers the brilliant stars, blinking across the unbelievable midnight sky. Her eyes told feelings, wishing and love…but it also told fear. Tommy couldn't bear to see the feeling of despair reflect through her eyes. He so much wanted to chase it away, be there for her, making sure that she'll never experience the feeling of loneliness ever again. He hated himself for what he did to her but it was never too late.

"What you said Kimi…about your feelings and how you've always had them, I've had them as well and… I still do. I was scared, just like you were, that if I told you how I felt things would become awkward between us and I never want that to happen. All those things you said about us, how I was your best friend and that I was always there for you" he pause never removing his eyes from hers, "it's the same with me. You were always my best friend. I always loved hanging out with you. It was always fun when we were together." He slightly drops his head, his tone becoming light, soft, full of meaning, "That same night we almost kiss. I was afraid, because I thought things were going to change between us and I didn't want that…but things did change because I found myself falling for you again. I wanted you to ask me to the dance that day. Lil ask me first though but we only went as friends. I wanted to tell you that when I saw you crying but you took off, and when I found out you and Phil were going to the dance together…I became jealous. I didn't know what I was doing, so I tried burying my feelings… but when I saw you run through the door at the dance, I just wanted to chase you." Tommy discontinued for a moment, hoping what he said, all the words that he meant, everything; he was hoping that she believes it all.

Kimi stares, her thoughts racing.

"I love you Kimi."

Kimi felt a gasp escape through her lips, eyes widening becoming overflowing with tears pleading to fall. _"He does feel the same way." _She slowly wilts her head, her eyes hidden by her ebony hair that swayed lightly with the wind.

"It has always been you."

A river of tears was now endlessly trickling down her face, lips in a frown.

Tommy became scared as soon as he saw crying, believing that she just realize she may not feel that way about him anymore. "Kimi…" he began calmly.

Kimi let out a sob as she quickly leaps into his arms wrapping hers around his neck once more as tears slid off her face. She dawns her face near and locks lips with his, kissing with even more passion then before. Tommy's eyes went wide, astonished by her sudden impulse, but quickly relaxed as he returned the kiss.

For the both of them, the kiss was a longing one. Feelings that they've both concealed from each other were now satiated within their embracing lips. Situations that were intensely emotional tend to bring out passionate feelings within people. Feelings that were new and unexpected, or in this case, hidden and buried. Considering the history between them, it didn't take much to open the emotional floodgates. Together, they bared their hearts to each other neither one regretting the decision they made.

As they slowly drifted apart their kiss still lingering upon their lips, they both fell into each other's gaze neither one removing or wishing to ruin the silent, yet touching moment between them. They slowly lean their heads closer until their foreheads lightly touched.

"Tommy…" Kimi began in a tender voice.

"Yeah."

"Will Lil mind that you won't be back to the dance for while?"

Tommy quietly laughs at her question. "No, I know she won't, because when I told her that I needed to go after you, she gave me this look. It's like she knew that I wanted to be with you. I don't know about Phil. I just told him that I would go look for you.

A light smile came across Kimi's lips, _"If Lil knows then I'm sure Phil won't mind."_

Tommy felt Kimi quiver lightly under his touch. "Cold?"

"A little", she said, her breath shuddering faintly.

"Wait here", he said lightly as he released himself from her hold, wandering over to where his blazer lay on the grass. He grabs it from the floor and flaps it once to remove the grass or dirt that rested on the fabric. He saunters back to her, dusting any excess dust until satisfied. He walks behind her, gently placing the blazer over her as she uses her hands to hold it from falling.

"Thank you." She looks deep into his eyes, noticing one of his hands slowly rising to her face caressing her cheek gently using the other one to wipe away the subtle tears lightly dripping down her pale face that reflected beautifully under the illumination of a full moon.

"Hey Tommy…" she pauses, witling her head slightly for a moment before gently focusing her eyes back on him, "…do you think we can head back to the dance before it ends?" she asks.

Tommy's eyes weakly widen, feeling a twinge of curiosity within.

Kimi peacefully smiles at his small reaction, "It's just that I want to dance with you. I don't want this night to end until I've dance with you."

Tommy couldn't help but smile at her, slowly plunging down his hands and uses one of them to lightly cuddle Kimi's hand, "We better hurry then".

Tommy moves ahead of Kimi gently drawing her next to him as together they lightly run under a smiling moon and dancing stars back to a school dance that awaits them.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

Well, there's that chapter. I think I actually went a little overdramatic with this one…hehe. I'll post next one soon. As always, tell me if I need any improvement on it. Thanks._


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone. This is the last chapter so I hope you like this. Thank you to all who reviewed this story and those who didn't review but read it anyway. I really appreciate it that you people took the time to actually read it. This was my first story so I'm pleased that I've finally finished it. YAY! BTW…this chapter may anger certain reviewers'…hehe…so I'm sorry but I'm the writer so too bad… This was how the chapter played in my head._

_Special thanks to…_

_**acosta perez jose ramiro** – DAMN YOUR NAME IS LONG. Anyway, you have been a faithful reviewer of mine so thanks for helping me continue write this story. Really appreciate it, though you might be slightly angry with me once you read this chapter…hehe._

_**Litto Girl** – Thanks for reviewing my stories. You're another one who I owe for helping me continue. Ow, and thanks for the cookies, NICE. _

_**Jesus.Lives** – You're another that would probably kill me if you read this chapter -sigh- but thanks anyway for reviewing my story. THANK YOU. _

_Also the song lyrics is from the music **Hold Her Close** by **Blessed Union Of Souls**. I don't own them, just making that clear. _

_**Lyrics as usual are written in italic and bold.**_

_Hehe…I think I went overdramatic with this chapter as well. Anyway, here's the last chapter. _

_Enjoy the FINALE…hehe._

_

* * *

_Chapter 14 – Holding Her Close.

The dance was slowly coming to a close as the final songs were being played.

The DeVille twins sat in a corner talking about the unpredicted events of the night.

"So, do you think Tommy found her?" Phil began, taking a sip of the punch he held in his hands.

"I know he did. It was kind of unexpected though." Lil answers.

"You alright with this?" he asks.

"Of course I am. Tommy and I only went to this dance as friends. _I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to be with her_. What about you?"

"Same as you. Me and Kimi only went as friends."

"I can't believe I didn't see it before", she began.

Phil stares at his sister, confuse by what she meant, "See what?"

Lil turns her eyes to her brother, annoyed that he was oblivious to something so obvious. "Didn't you see Kimi's and Tommy's behavior? I mean, why do you think he stopped you outside telling you that he wanted to go look for her."

"Cause he told me that he knew where she was going to be. So I let him go after her", he said, sipping his drink like it was all nothing.

Lil groans as she closes her eyes; lightly bringing a hand to her forehead, gently shaking it in irritation at how dense her brother was.

"What?" Phil asked, mystified by her reaction.

"Never mind", she said not bothering to explain.

"Fine." He sighs under his breath, "I'm going to get more punch". He rose from his seat and began walking to the serving table having absolutely no clue to why his twin was being weird with him.

Lil watches Phil walk to the punch table with an aggravated expression across her face. As Phil disappears from her view, Chuckie comes over, hands in pocket. "Hey Lil", he greets.

"Hey Chuckie. How's your evening?"

"Not bad actually."

"I see you and Angelica are getting close", she teases with a smirk.

"Yeah. It's actually not that bad."

"Where's Angelica now?" All through the night Chuckie and Angelica were together. Curiosity surging within as this was the first time Lil saw Chuckie without her.

"She's talking with Susie and Harold. Where's Tommy?"

"Um…can I ask you something first?" Lil had been wondering about this question since Tommy left.

Chuckie throws a perplex look, wondering what it could be.

"I'm just wondering… how would you feel if Kimi started seeing someone?" a little interested to see if Chuckie were to get angry if he found out about his best friend and his sister in a relationship.

Chuckie laughs quietly, dropping his eyes to the floor for a moment before quickly lifting it back up to see the face of a puzzled friend. "Were old enough to make our own choices now, so I don't mind who Kimi goes out with because I trust her. I know whomever she chooses to go out with, he'll be an all right guy… granted that I still need to interrogate him."

Lil softly giggles at his joke. She slowly brings her eyes for the gym doors catching a glimpse of the result she expected for tonight, "Well how about if it was Tommy that Kimi decides to go out with?"

Chuckie's eyes went wide with surprise, mouth open, "Tommy, what…are they…"

Lil nods her head in the direction of the door. Chuckie whirls around, eyes becoming wider, astounded by the scene before him. There, standing by the doorway was Tommy and Kimi holding hands, eyes wandering around the dance floor. They slowly move across the floor stopping in the very center just as a new song plays, lyrics softly singing within the dance hall. Tommy held onto Kimi as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders with her eyes close.

_**When you see love  
And you don't know what it is**_

Lil smiles at her friends, feeling she couldn't be happier for them. She hears Chuckie laugh quietly next to her. Mystified to the sudden chuckle, she turns her gaze towards him, "What's so funny?"

**_You might find yourself in fear  
To show your heart_**

"Didn't I tell you… that whoever Kimi decides to go out with I'm sure would be an okay guy and by the looks of things, I was wrong."

Lil eyes went wide, surprise by the words he just said.

Chuckie lightly directs his gaze towards Lil, "turns out to be someone better." He slowly returns his eyes to the two in the middle who were serenely swaying to the music.

Lil's eyes grew wider, kindling smiling at Chuckie realizing that he accepts Tommy and his sister together. She motions her gaze back towards the couple, peacefully dancing to the soothing melody that bordered them. _"Wow, I can't believe I didn't see this earlier. They actually look good together." _A sudden thought occurred to Lil as she turns to Chuckie wondering, "Hey Chuckie, how come you're not dancing with Angelica. It's a nice song."

_**But when you feel is  
And it's oh, so wonderful  
**_

"Me and Angelica have been dancing the whole night so we decided to take a break", he said as he guided his gaze to his friend next to him.

"I still can't believe you and Angelica are going out."

"We just went to the dance together so we're not really going out, but honestly…after tonight… I wouldn't mind. I mean it's weird you know. Being with her actually doesn't feel awkward. Maybe going out with her won't be such bad thing.

**_You might find yourself in fear  
To let it part, in fear to let it part_**

Lil continues smiling as she motions her eyes to the dance floor, snickering under her breath at what she was staring at, "I don't know Chuckie. I think you may have competition."

Chuckie becomes baffled by her words as he notices her nudging her head, motioning him to look behind. Chuckie turns, his eyes going wide but continued smiling as he watches Harold dance slowly to the music with Angelica. His hand around her waist and hers on his shoulder with their other hand in the air.

_**So hold her closer when she cries  
Hold her closer when she feels  
**_

Chuckie lets out a laugh, "I guess I do."

"You're ok with them dancing?"

"Why do you think I'm not dancing with her?" He turns to look at Lil, an eloquent smile highlighted across his lips.

"You did this?" She eyed him skeptically, feeling a little bemused and somewhat curious.

"Yeah well, I had a talk with Harold earlier and he actually wanted to ask Angelica out to the dance but never got the chance. I thought it would be great if he at least got to dance once with her so I told Angelica about it and she agreed."

Lil couldn't help but smile at his compassion. _"He's change. He's seems more mature", _she thought as her eyes wander back to the dance floor.

_**She needs a hand to hold  
Someone who'll never let her go again**_

Chuckie continues watching, a thought occurring to him, "Hey Lil," he began, directing his eyes towards her, "since you're looking beautiful tonight and both our dates are with some else, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

_**And hold him closer when he tries  
To hold the tears back from his eyes  
**_

Lil couldn't help but softly laugh at his offer, feeling her cheeks somewhat blushing to his comment on her beauty, "I would love that Chuckie." She slowly rose from her seat as Chuckie offered out his hand. She gladly accepted and the two walked across the floor and began lightly dancing to the harmonious song.

**_Don't say goodbye_**

Susie was standing by the DJ watching Kimi and Tommy dance beautifully in each other's arms as Kimi continued resting her head on his shoulders smiling. _"Way a go Tommy",_ she thought, relieved and delighted.

**_When your heart decides  
That it's time to let it through_**

"Hey Susie" greeted a familiar voice.

Susie turns her head to the side finding Darryl slowly walking towards her, "Hey Darryl. Where's your date?"

He frowns, becoming sadden by her question, "She's actually dancing with another guy at the moment."

**_There's no reason to be scared  
To open up_**

"I'm sorry". Susie grimaced, feeling sympathy for the guy.

"It's alright, I never really liked her anyway. I was wondering, since you're not dancing with anyone at the moment if… you would like to dance with me?" His words were faintly stumbling with nerves.

_**Cause love may be blind  
But all of us don't see it  
**_

Susie erases her frown and lightly beams him a smile, "Sure, I'd like that."

**_So just once in your life  
If you hear the knock of love  
Just let it in_**

Darryl offers her a hand and she gently takes it and the two stroll across the dance floor and begin dancing slowly in each other's arms.

_**Hold her closer when she cries  
Hold her closer when you know it's time to say goodbye  
**_

Phil was at the punch table watching Kimi and Tommy lightly dancing to the melody playing. _"So this is what Lil was going on about",_ he thought, smiling at his two friends dancing with one another. Even though it was really unexpected, he was really happy for them. He turns to fill his cup with more punch when an eminent voice addresses him from behind.

"Hey Phil." The tone was soft with a slight hint of nerves wavering within the mention of his name.

Phil turns around eyes widen by who was standing before him, "Wally."

Wally was standing right in front of him wearing a light colored blue dress that fans out at the bottom. Her hair was just flowing straight down below her shoulders. She wore low flat light blue colored heels and a silver chain that circled her neck.

"Wow…Wally, your looking…I mean…you look." Phil became lost for words staring at the beautiful young lady in front of him for the first time in the night.

Wally gently laughs at his stammering, actually finding it cute, "Thanks, you're looking good yourself."

"So where's your date?" he asks, prying to know why she was alone.

Wally lets out a dejected sigh, gloomily wilting her head, "Dancing with another girl."

Phil winced at the words that escaped from her lips.

"To be honest I never wanted to go with him in the first place. I actually… always wanted to go with you," she said, faintly blushing as she guides her gaze back at Phil.

Phil's eyes went wide, mouth shaped in complete surprise, "You wanted to ask me to the dance?" His tone carrying a hint of excitement.

_**You hurry back to see her smile again  
And hold him closer when he's down  
**_

"Yeah." she said, slightly nervous.

"But what about that rumor Angelica spread", he began, his voice softening to a dismay feeling.

"I don't care about that. I don't' really believe what Angelica says anyway."

"But if you wanted me to go with you, why didn't you ask me?" he questions in a serious tone, a little hurt to why she never asked him.

Wally stares at him, feeling faintly dishearten. "I was going to ask you…but when I was about to, I saw you talking with your friend Kimi and I heard her ask you and you seemed really excited when she did, so I kind of backed away. I was really upset that I couldn't ask you…but I notice that Kimi is dancing with someone else and you're not… so I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?"

Phil grins, lending his hand out to her, "Yeah, I would like that."

**_When his world is upside down  
Turn it around_**

Wally returns the smiles, reaching out for his as he led her across the dance floor.

_**So hold her closer when she cries  
Hold her closer when she feels  
**_

Together they all dance under the beautiful melody of a gentle song that echoes through the entire hall with smiles on their faces.

Tommy and Kimi continue to gently sway to the lyrics of the song, neither one wishing for the night to end. Everything around them was a blur. All that mattered to them was each other.

Tommy couldn't believe that he was actually dancing with the one he has always been in love with. She was his best friend and he was hers and now, they're more then that.

_**She needs a hand to hold  
Someone who'll never let her go  
**_

He felt Kimi stir lightly under his hold as he found her gently pushing off his shoulders, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Their gaze met. His eyes so deeply lost upon her lovely orbs that shimmer beautifully under the dancing light. Slowly their faces were dawning, drawn by their gaze.

Their lips intertwine into a deep, tender kiss. At first gentle, then grew with more passion with every second that swayed by. A kiss so pure, so full of meaning that neither one wanted to end the perfect moment that bounds their souls as one.

All their friends gasp at the sudden exploit, smiling so much with happiness, blissful at their two friends that have fallen for each other.

The song maintains playing and everyone continues dancing slowly and gracefully to the music.

**_And hold her closer when she's down  
When her world is upside down_**

Tommy and Kimi part for a moment, staring at each other with loving smiles, eyes filled with passion for one another, before falling back in for another meaningful kiss.

_**Turn it around  
Hold her close**_

**The End.**

**

* * *

**_Well there you go. The end of Chasing a Dream. I'm wrote an epilogue as well so read it if you want an extended ending. Nothing fancy, just somewhat sweet. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Thanks again for being patient and taking your time to read this. Tell me what you think overall about the story. Anyway, I'm going to take a break from writing and probably start on a new story on a different show later so look out for that. CYAZ LATAHZ. _

_-WoPsKEeZ-. _


	16. Epilogue: A Night Cherished

_Here's the epilogue. I'm sorry for the way I wrote it for a certain couple in the end but I'm the writer and I decided who dances with who…hehe…thought it might be interesting to experiment. This is just an extended ending. Anyway enjoy this._

_

* * *

_  
Epilogue – A Night Cherished.

After the dance and explaining everything that happened between them to their friends, a young couple walks hand in hand down through a crispy, eventful night, along a path lightly lit by streetlamps.

The dance has finally come to a finale. The chilly atmosphere became filled with melodic laughter that sourced from the two who were enjoying the hours of darkness as they reminisce about the events of the night. His blazer still wrapped around her as they continue strolling along the sidewalk finally stopping in front of a familiar house.

He walks her to the porch holding her hand tightly under his. They stare at each other smiling, becoming lost within their gaze both whispering a sweet goodnight. Their faces slowly lean in, lips embracing in one final kiss.

She opens the door, enters before slowly closing it never once erasing her eyes from his beautiful orbs until the very end. The young man remains motionless for a moment as he stares at the door with a grin before turning around lightly and quietly throwing a fist in the air out of bliss as he walks down the path.

From a window by the door, she saw his action, laughing quietly with a gentle smile. She leans her back against the doorframe; just thinking how meaningful this night was for the two of them and how they will always remember it. To them, it will always be a night that they together will forever cherish.

* * *

_There you go. There's the extended ending. Hope you like it. Consider it a thank you to everyone who read. Thanks again._


End file.
